I Thought it Would be You
by Inamorta
Summary: “When is the last time you flew, Fang? Opened your wings?” He said nothing, and I knew it had been even longer than me. Fax. Rating changed for some language. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so here's the first new chapter!! I fixed it A LOT, so lets hope its way better.**

**I would **_**so **_**appreciate it if I got reviews!**

**And thank you to my new editor JFW1415 for everything you did! My story seriously sucked without your help, so thanks again.**

**I can get the new chapter in as soon as she emails me back! Which will hopefully be in the next 2 or 3 days. **

**Meepisms**

**:D **

I laid in my bed thinking about the last few years. So much had happened since out little fray with Germany. I found my mother, Dr. Martinez, my half-sister Ella, had battled uncountable Flyboys, and managed to keep a sane mind with the voice constantly nagging me. (I swear, I'll never get used to calling him Jeb.) After much preparation, the Flock and I had even completed our mission; we saved the world.

Seven years later and we're all here, at this large house Dr. Martinez managed to get for us.

The past seemed to be flashing before my eyes; buying the new house we now live in, my failure at baking Angel's birthday cake, the late nights Fang and I stayed up watching movies.

Then there was that new romance; Iggy and Nudge. When they first started dating, they were adorable. Now, they were getting serious. Angel recently told me Iggy was thinking of proposing soon. It would be a great wedding. I grinned; Nudge would be ecstatic.

I rolled on my side and winced at the bright glare of the sun peeking through the window. I slowly got up and wandered to the open window. A light breeze tossed my hair almost playfully. It was a beautiful day. I sighed, knowing I'd have to start getting ready for today. I walked out to the hall and I could tell everyone else was sleeping just by the rare quietness of the house.

_It must be early. _I thought. I did my daily morning routine: brushing my teeth to blow drying my hair. Not that I normally cared what I looked like, but today I figured I should look somewhat decent.

I walked towards my closet in hopes of finding something suitable to wear.

It was Dan's and my two-month anniversary. I smiled, remembering the day we met. Now that I think about it, it was a little clichéd. I was at a local coffee shop, and he managed to bump into me, spilling his hot drink all over my shirt. "Oh my god!" he said. "I'm so sorry! Let me help you with that." I'll admit at first, I was a little peeved, but that was all forgotten once I got a good look at his gorgeous eyes.

I think that's what first caught my attention. His eyes. They're a stunning mixture of a deep blue and emerald. I was immediately drawn to them. I have no idea how long I stood there staring like an idiot, but thankfully, he was the first to break the silence. "Hi." he said, grinning. "I'm Dan."

I smiled at the memory. He seemed so sweet back then. He still is, in a way. But, I don't completely trust him. And I constantly ask myself: what's a relationship without trust?

At least the flock seems to like him. We'll… except for Fang, but can't honestly say I care. I don't like his girlfriend either. _Lauren_ was a preppy tramp who seems to have a lack of complete clothing. Every time she'd come over she'd have an unbelievably short skirt or a v-neck shirt that was way to low. Fang can't complain, I'm sure, for him, that it's a _great _view.

I decided to play my cards and actually wear something Dan would like.

I stood in front of my closet, shuffling through the hangers, trying to decide what to wear. I was searching for something simple, but elegant. My fingers brushed past a simple black skirt. I pulled the hanger off of the pole, and held the material in front of me, scrutinizing it, deciding whether or not it was suitable for my date. I didn't want to show too much skin; that always makes me uncomfortable. I placed it against my waist to make sure it wasn't too short; it ended about mid-thigh. I figured it'd have to do. I tossed the skirt onto my unmade bed, turning my attention back to the closet to select a shirt.

_I'm so getting made fun of for this, _I thought as I searched for a top.I _never _wore a skirt, but I guess there's a first time for everything.

I quickly found an stylish gold silk shirt that showed a little cleavage but no wing. Dan still didn't know about my wings and I was planning to keep it that way until things get serious; I didn't want him to freak out or anything. But, if he really loved me, why would he care?

_If things ever get serious._ I thought bitterly. I had a feeling they never would. Fang had been completely over protective lately. It annoyed me to no end.

However, no matter how hard I try, I can't deny that odd sense of pleasure I get every time he glares at Dan, or stays up waiting for me when my date happened to take longer than planned. I smiled, maybe.

I smacked my head. There was no use thinking those thoughts, it would never happen.

I pulled on my skirt and tugged my shirt over my head. I liked the feel of the silk hugging my hips, and the lightness of the material was perfect for the hot summer weather. I threw a quick glance at the mirror and froze. Wow. I actually look decent for a change. With my straight blonde hair and long tan legs I looked like a model. _I never would have of done this before. _

I was saddened by the thought. Lately, I've been noticing more and more changes in our life. And with each new discovery, it seems I've been sinking more and more into depression. Of course, I try not to show it, but I know that sometimes Fang sees through it, but not nearly as much as he would have before. That was all over now. Everything has seemed to have changed.

We had everything, so why wasn't I happy?

I tore my gaze from the mirror and ran to the kitchen, attempting to wipe away the excess tears. Fang was frowning into the fridge, reminding me that we had to pay a visit to the local grocery store.

He turned when I came running in. His eyes widened and he seemed to be tracing every inch and curve of my body. His gaze finally rested on my now-puffy red eyes and frowned.

"What's up?" he asked seriously, looking me dead in the eye and putting a gentle hand on my shoulder. I shook my head, not quite trusting my voice just yet.

Fang sighed, grabbed my wrist, and led me to the couch. I felt emotionally drained, and not up for a fight, so I reluctantly complied. He put a comforting arm around me as I curled up into him.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. "What happened to us Fang? To the flock?" my voice came out as a soft whisper. A stray tear fell, and I opened my eyes to look at his blurry face and saw confusion in his expression.

"Max, I don't understand. What are you talking about?" he asked. I could see the confusion in his eyes. "Nothing has really changed." I shook my head again.

"No, I mean what happened?" I gestured to the living room with its expensive furnishing and TV set.

I could tell he thought I was crazy. "We moved," he stated bluntly.

I frowned at his lack of sincerity. "No duh." Pushing his arm off me, I got up and sat on the recliner, further away from him.

Neither of us said anything. I could feel his gaze on me, but I wasn't bothered. I was too engrossed in my thoughts.

_When was the last time Fang flew? Or Iggy, or Nudge, or Gazzy or Angel? Why haven't they noticed? Why have they so willingly given up one of the best things in our life? _The questions seemed too overwhelming.

I felt a tear slip out of my eye, and quickly wiped it away, hating myself for being so weak in front of Fang.

Fang walked over to me, and crouched down to my eye level. He grasped my chin in his large hands and pulled my eyes up to his. Another tear fell and I internally cursed. Why did he always bring out this side of me?

His thumb softly wiped the tear away. Then he hesitantly wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into his embrace.

"Shhh, Max," Fang comforted me, "it's all right." He stroked my hair lightly.

I shook my head violently. "It's not, Fang."

"It's okay Max, its ok." He kept whispering in my ear. He didn't get it, did he?

"No, Fang! It's _not _ok! I'm not me, I'm not Max!" I cried hysterically. He looked down at me, his eyes darkening, most likely thinking that I was another fake Max. A moment later, they softened.

"Max, you're you. Why are you so worked up about this?" I pulled away.

"I'm sorry Fang."

He shook his head and took me back in his arms. "Max?" he asked, "What do you have to be sorry for?" I looked up at him. His dark eyes bored into mine.

"Fang," I said, choosing my words carefully, "I'm not Max anymore. We're not a flock anymore. It's all gone wrong." He looked confused, and then comprehension showed on his face. His eyes softened.

"Of course you're still Max." He said softly, "You're still our leader and I'm still your second in command, and the one who keeps trying to stop you from killing yourself. Like last week for instance." He smirked and I let out a sad laugh. He was referring to when I almost burned down the kitchen while my unsuccessful attempt in baking.

_But that's only part of me,_ I thought, my smile vanishing. I was still different. Fang doesn't know half of it. Even my relationship with Dan proves it. He's some preppy jock that I normally would've resented. I grimaced and stood up.

"Fang," I said firmly, "you don't get it. You just don't." But Fang wasn't listening. My skirt had ridden up a little and now showed a bit more leg. Fang was staring at my thighs. I waved my hand in front of his face, but he seemed oblivious to all else. I scowled. This was absolutely not the time.

I smoothed my skirt down, turned, and walked away. This seemed to snap him out of his ogling and he caught up easily grabbing my arm, stopping me.

"You have to give me more than that Max. You run to me crying then you walk way saying 'you don't get it?' " He hit a nerve. I whirled around to face him, fury on my face.

"First of all I did _not _come running to you, you just happened to be in the kitchen at the time. Second of all Fang, look at me!" It was unnecessary to say that for he already got a good stare in. He looked back into my eyes.

"So what? You're wearing something nice for once." I wanted to slap him. I managed to restrain myself, but just barely.

Instead, I ran back into my room past a sleepy Iggy in the hallway and slammed my door shut. I locked it, faintly hearing Iggy say to Fang, "What's the matter with her?" I collapsed on my bed in tears waiting for Dan to come and get me.

I had to change things, and he'd be the first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here ya go guys! **

**Enjoy!**

**JFW1415 Thanks again for all the help!**

**Meepisms**

**:D **

* * *

I walked back into the house slightly dazed. What was wrong with Max? She seemed so out of it, completely unlike her, even nowadays. I couldn't get her image out of my head. She looked drop-dead gorgeous in her outfit. But there was one thing missing, the thing I haven't seen for so long…

Her smile.

Her beautiful, breathtaking smile that has seemed to evaporate over the years. All that's left is a small quirk of the lips when someone cracks a joke, but it never reaches her eyes.

I silently walked up to her room and heard her crying through the door. My heart hurt thinking of her in pain. Max, my Max.

I frowned and went into the kitchen to try and clear my head

I sat at the table, my head resting in my hands. I let out a long, exasperated sigh; Max just wouldn't listen. I hadn't done anything; she was just being stubborn. Right?

I stood up, shoving the chair back under the table so Iggy wouldn't trip over it later. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard, roughly turning on the knob for the water, sticking my glass under the stream before it landed in the sink. Why did woman have to be so confusing?

The ring of the doorbell snapped me out of my trance. I slowly walked to the door, still in my daze, and answered it. It was that halfwit Dan with flowers in one hand and a large, dark paper bag clutched in the other.

"Hey Nick," he said. "Where's Max?" Before I could answer, Max walked into the room.

"Dan! You're early!" she said, plastering a fake smile on her face. Of course, Dan was unaware to her obvious irritation. He snaked his arm around her and kissed her long and hard. I looked away in disgust. What does Max see in him? He's the exact opposite of her. Ugly, arrogant, idiotic, and a full out pervert. He doesn't deserve her.

"Hey Baby, you look hot!" he exclaimed. I scowled, _hot_did not do justice to how Max looked right now, but sheblushed anyways as his eyes grazed up her body.

I grinded my teeth and resisted the urge to punch him. He gave Max the flowers, earning him a shy smile and a peck on the cheek. "Ready to leave?" he asked.

"Yeah. We're going to the movies, right? I want to see that new one, Atonement." My frown deepened. That was a romance. He'd be all over her.

Dan glanced at me warily while Max ignored me, keeping her eyes on Dan. I decided to ruin her fun.

"Actually," I started, earning a death glare from her. I ignored it and continued directly at Dan, "I heard that that movie was horrible." Dan shrugged, turning to Max and kissing her lightly. It took every ounce of my self-control not to kill him right there.

"Actually," Dan started, smiling down at Max, "I thought we could do something different today." She raised an eyebrow in expectation.

He gave her a mischievous smile and continued, "We're going to a beach party today, to celebrate. I even got you something special." He pulled out a strap of a black bikini from his bag. Max froze, unable to speak.

I balled my fists. No way in hell is she going to wear that! Especially not with him! Plus, her wings will show and, as far as I know, she hasn't told him about that little detail yet.

In fact, I haven't broken the news to Lauren either. Oh god Lauren! My eyes widened and I resisted the urge to smack my head at my obvious stupidity. She's supposed to be here any minute, and I completely forgot!

As if on cue the doorbell rang. I walked over to open it and saw Lauren wearing the smallest shorts and a halter-top. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. This girl just tried too hard, didn't she?

I've asked myself _many _times why I was still with her, and after many phases of denial and stubbornness, I've come up with the only conclusion: because Max has a boyfriend.

Yep, that's it. I don't quite understand it myself. "Hey Lauren." I said slightly harsher then I intended. She didn't seem to notice just bounced up and kissed me.

"Nick! You'll never guess." Before I could answer, she continued, "I got a new car!" She gestured outside to a small, pink mini bug.

I resisted gagging. I hated pink more than death itself. Lauren pouted and asked, "You don't like it?"

In my head, I had many answers, such as, 'it's _pink_,' or, 'you really expect me to ride around in _that?'_but what I found coming out of my mouth was much different. "No, it's fine. I just had a long morning; I'm a little edgy." Maybe that was a part of the reason I was still with her; I was too much of a wimp to end it.

She smiled and hugged me saying she missed me too. Did I say that? No. So why should she concur that? I sighed; I'll never understand the female mind.

I was aware of Max and Dan still behind me so I pulled Lauren in and closed the door. I saw quick annoyance flare in Max's eyes when she saw Lauren, which gave me a strange surge of pleasure. Her eyes flickered back and forth between Dan and me, and a moment later, she smiled in a devious way. _Uh oh._

Max grabbed the bag and kissed Dan on the mouth, several seconds longer than necessary. "Thanks sweetie, I'll go change." I gaped; she couldn't be serious. "I'll be a little cold in just this though; can I wear your shirt?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him for effect. He smiled and took off his light dress shirt, handing it to Max.

"Why not? You know, you'll look great in that." Max blushed again and started to her room.

"Be right back." I said to Lauren, and walked quickly towards Max's room. She began to close her door, but I stuck my foot in, catching it at the last minute. I pushed it open the rest of the way, slipped in, and then pressed it shut behind me.

"Are you crazy Max?" I began furiously. "You can't wear that!" She glared at me.

"Why not? I can do what I want. You_ are _the one who said I should dress more like this!" I groaned. I hoped she was just _acting_stupid.

"Did you forget, or are you just high off of Dan's overly strong cologne? You. Have. Wings," I told her in a harsh whisper. Her glare intensified.

"I am not stupid Fang. What do you think this is for?" She waved Dan's navy shirt at me. "Now get out before I make you." I gave her a dirty look before I obliged.

When I walked back into the living room I saw Dan dangerously close to Lauren while she giggled. _This guy so doesn't deserve Max_, I thought warily. I had a feeling I'd be thinking that a lot.

I cleared my throat and they jumped apart. "Nick!" Lauren said in an all too cheerful tone. Her gaze then averted to behind me. I turned around and I'm pretty sure my mouth wasn't the only one that dropped open. Max was wearing nothing but the bikini and Dan's shirt.

She was absolutely striking. She walked over to Dan, and placed a soft kiss on his open mouth, pulled away then smirked at me.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Next Chapter up soon! **

**Reviews and Flames both appreciated! **

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3

I quickly stripped and threw on the revealing suit. I felt wrong walking back into the room. I was unbelievably exposed wearing just a bikini and an open shirt, but then again I guess I was. Fang was gawking at me as was Dan. I smirked and went over to kiss Dan.

"Let's go." I said. He smiled down at me before answering.

"Actually, Lauren sounded interested when I told her about the party so I told her that she and Nick could come with us." Seeing my frown he hastily added, "the rest of your family can come too!" That just deepened my frown; I was planning to break up with him today. I didn't want to embarrass him in front of the Flock and Lauren. Then why dress up like this you ask? I wanted to annoy Fang. Its fun to do once in a while.

"Sure Dan. I'll go get them." I inwardly sighed as Dan pulled me up for another kiss, his hand sliding up my leg. I swatted it away. "Dan." I said warningly. He grinned at me and shrugged. I turned and saw Fang glaring at him. I reluctantly went to wake up the others. First was Nudge. I knocked lightly and opened the door. She was still sleeping with her covers tangled in her legs. 18 years old, yet still a kid to me. I gave a small smile as I went to her side. I gently shook her side.

"Nudge, honey? Time to get up." She groaned and turned over. I chuckled. Good old Nudge. She looked exactly the same except that her body had filled out more, become even more gorgeous. And now she was the same height as me, 6'2. "How would you like to come to a pool party with us?" I asked, knowing she loved swimming.

As predicted she jumped up screaming, "Yea!" She looked at me and a shocked expression crossed her face. "Uh Max? Why are you wearing, um that?" I grimaced and shook my head.

"Long story. Get dressed, we're leaving in five." I turned and walked into Angel's room. She was already up, dressed, with a towel in her hand. I guess she read my mind.

"Yep," she said. I smiled.

"Go eat breakfast while you wait okay? Oh, and wake up Iggy for me." She nodded and trotted out of her room.

Now the very unwanted task of waking up the Gasman.

* * *

I walked silently through the hall and into The Gasman's room. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door. Ew. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Gazzy doesn't only give his gifts in the daytime…. The one thing I wish had changed.

"Gazzy! Up and at um!" I called. He groaned and rolled over.

"Go away, Max." I blinked. He _never_used to talk to me like that. What happened to cute, loving Gazzy? I mean, even a 15 year old should treat his _freaking 21-year elder _kindly. Right?

Scowling, I pushed him off the bed. He yelped and tried to get back up, but instead started a war with the bed sheets. "Get up _now_. We're going to a party." He glared at me, and then put on a smug face.

"What if I don't want to?" It felt like he just slapped me in the face. I stared blankly at him, sadness slowly creeping up on me. He clearly just said, 'you're not my leader any more.' A quick jolt of numbness ran through my body and I instinctively wrapped my arms around my torso.

I turned and walked back towards the door, stopping when my hand touched the knob. Without turning around I said, "Do what you want. You obviously won't listen to me anymore." I shoved the door open and walked towards the living room.

Before I turned the corner I stopped. It just occurred to me that he didn't say anything about my… attire. I looked my self over and grimaced. This was no better than walking around in my underwear. I turned and walked into my room closing the door behind me. I quickly grabbed a pair of black Bermuda shorts and a white shirt with the sleeves going to my elbows that was slightly open at the top, and threw them on.

I grabbed Dan's shirt and made my way to the living room where everyone was waiting. When I came in they all stopped and looked at me. Fang had a smug look on his face, Dan looked stricken, and Nudge and Angel were grinning. What did surprise me is that Gazzy was there talking to Iggy quietly, dressed and ready. I guess Ig told him there'd be girls. I rolled my eyes and walked to Dan.

"Ready to go? Or will you continue to stare at me?" He closed his mouth and frowned.

"Why'd you change, Max? You looked great in that! I talked to Lauren and she said that it was a good idea and she'd wear one too." He gestured towards Lauren, who was smiling like she was the queen of Shiva. I smirked.

"Well_Dan,_" I started smugly. I was going to do what I planned regardless. "I prefer not to look like a hooker lost at a pool but Lauren can do what she wants!" I said smiling cheerfully at Lauren who was glaring at me. Dan seemed at a loss. I shook my head, rubbing my temples.

"Let's just go to the party."

* * *

It took all my self-control to keep my neutral mask on at Dan's expression then. We all followed Max out the door and walked towards my car, but I was stopped by an arm looping around my waist. I looked back and saw Lauren grinning flirtatiously up at me.

"You want to take my car, right? I mean it _is_ brand new." I looked up at the bright pink car with pure horror. I heard Max laughing and turned to glare at her. She smiled at me and all my anger washed away. I haven't seen her smile for so long… I was broken of my trance by a sharp tug. "Come on Nick, lets go!" I sighed and walked towards the mini bug. I decided I would do just about anything to see Max smile.

* * *

**Review Please! (I'm aiming for 10 per chapter)  
**

**Next Chapter up soon!**

**:D **


	4. Chapter 4

Max POV

**Max POV **

This was going to be difficult. I promised myself that I'd do _something _different today, but I have yet to decide how exactly to do it.

I walked out the door with Fang right behind me. I shaded my eyes at the bright sunlight but appreciated the light breeze that came with the heat. I looked up and sighed. I hadn't gone flying in what, a month? Two months? And that was only because I went to go visit Mom and Ella. Its like I couldn't even feel my wings anymore. I'm definitely going to have to work on that.

I heard a flirtatious giggling and turned around, nearly bursting out laughing when I saw Fang's incredulous look at the mini-bug. "You want to take my car right? I mean it is brand new," Lauren bragged. Poor Fang. He had to take the most girlish, pinkish car known to man.

Believe me, Fang _hates _pink. On Angel's twelve birthday she was still in that weird girly stage, so I decided to get her a bright pink and purple cake. Fang would not touch it, much less eat it, and cake has got to be his favorite food in the world.

I vaguely realized Fang was glaring at me and that I probably looked stupid right now, smiling at nothing, so I stopped laughing and looked up at him, still grinning. His face went blank, all traces of anger gone, like he was in a weird trance. _Like when I used to talk to the voice. _I remembered with a pang. My smile vanished and I climbed into the passenger seat of Dan's car.

He smiled at me and put his arm around my seat. That really annoyed the hell out of me. Why can't he just keep his arms to himself? Does he do this with other girls? Do other girls _like _smelling their boyfriend's armpits? I opened the window and stared at the green of the trees flashing by.

We drove in silence all the way to the club. He parked in a close spot, and turned off the car. I waited patiently until he unlocked the doors and got out to look around. I've only been here a few times but each time I've loved it. It's this large beautiful building with like a restaurant, spa, and sports arena's inside and the outside has acres of pool and golf courses. But of course it was extremely expensive. I guess Dan loaded up on cash or got in free, or something.

I walked up to him, tapping his shoulder. "Dan? Don't take this offensively, but who are these people?" I just realized that I said yes to go to a private party with complete strangers. He looked at me incredibly.

"You know Troy! Remember last Wednesday? At the coffee house? He invited us to his party! Said bring guests." He smiled at me cheekily.

"Dan?" I asked, hoping my voice was as innocent as I wanted it to be. "I thought you said you were busy and couldn't go out last Wednesday!" I heard Fang snicker in the background. I ignored him and turned to Dan, who was smiling sheepishly down on me. That guy was grinning too much lately; it was getting very annoying.

"I wanted to surprise you. I guess I forgot you weren't there; I'm just so used to having you by my side baby." I raised an eyebrow at his pathetic attempt to make things better, but said nothing.

I turned and saw everybody looking at the people in the distance, not knowing what to do. I frowned and Dan got the idea to wrap his arm around my waist pull me forward. I immediately tensed, but I doubt anyone noticed. Dan started rubbing small circles on my arm with his thumb, making me really irritated, although I don't know why.

He does this all the time; why was it suddenly bothering me? _Maybe you're remembering your old self. _No, that was not the Voice, I havn't heard from Jeb for years now. My subconscious was obviously trying to tell me something, so what did it mean? This is, without a doubt, going to be a long day.

* * *

**I am so so sorry that I forgot this! I combined chapters 3 and 4 from before, so I forgot to add this in! The next one is up tomorrow!**

**:D **


	5. Chapter 5

I. Am. Furious. I cannot even begin to comprehend the hate flowing through my body right now. We, as in Dan, Fang, Lauren, a whole bunch of Dan's friends, and me are grouped in a circle by the pool. I have no idea where the kids are, but wherever it was I want to be with them. Or anywhere away from here. This was way too… what's the word? Disturbing?

Yea, that about sums it up. They were talking about the most ridiculous things. Like hot girls or who can flex the largest. And Dan freaking _dragged _me into this hellhole. I will kill him.

"Max? Hello?" I just realized Dan was waving a hand in front of my face. I shook my head out of my reverie and tried to look at him like I_ didn't _ want to kill him. If only.

"Yes, Daniel?" I asked a little too sweetly, acid dripping off my every word. I smiled when he visibly winced at my tone. He_ knew_ I didn't want to do this. I_ told_ I hated meeting new people. But _no_. I still had to meet them.

_Previoiusly_

"_Dan_," I said angrily, trying to pull my arm out of his strong grip while he dragged me towards the group. "Come on, Dan, you know I hate doing this. Let's go somewhere else." He turned and grinned at me.

"We'll save that for later, Max. I want you to meet my friends now. It won't be too bad." He paused. "But I can't wait till later," he added seductively. I grimaced. The damn pervert had a sick mind._ Sexist Pigs. _

_Present_

So now I was standing here, squished in is iron grip around my waist, pulling me to him. He smiled at me once more, and I resolved that if he did that one more time I was going to punch his lights out. I looked around seeing everyone staring at me. A quick glance at Fang showed me that he had an amused look on his face.

Scowling, I turned back to Dan. "Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" I added as everyone leaned forward to listen. I rolled my eyes; they're nothing but a bunch of juvenile teens.

"Yea, sure," he said, a bit confused. He pulled me further away from the pool under a large oak tree. Then to my much displeasure wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer. "You sure you want to talk?" He chuckled while kissing my neck. Ew. I easily pushed him off of me a crossed my arms, glaring at him. He looked somewhat hurt and I felt bad for a second. I guess I did make him think that I liked all of that. I dropped my arms and sighed.

"Dan," I started, hating to have to do this. "This isn't going to work. You and me," I added for his benefit. He looked at me with an expression I couldn't exactly place, then he laughed.

_What?_

"Oh I get it! You're joshing me, right? Funny Max." Hm. He doesn't seem to get it. Let's help him with that.

"Uhh… no. Sorry Dan, but really, did you think this would last forever?" I asked him. He looked dumfounded. He opened his mouth, and then closed it. I state my case. I swooped up to lightly peck him on the cheek then said, "Bye Dan." I was going for a cliché exit, and started to walk away but he grabbed my arm, spun me around and kissed me.

I tried pushing him away, but he had me in a death grip up against something solid that I couldn't see. He easily put my captured hands above my head while I struggled. Yes I know, I'm stronger than him, but in this position? I'm defenseless!

I managed to throw up my knee and kick him in his 'sensitive area.' Hard. He let go of me, falling to the floor, clutching himself in pain. I kicked him hard in the stomach, but not hard enough to break anything. I heard him go _oof_ through his whimpering and smirked.

I slowly bent down till my lips were right by his ear and whispered, "If you _ever_ touch me like that again, or even come within a mile of me, I swear. You will regret _ever _seeing me."

He whimpered in response. I stood up, brushing myself off, looking down at the pitiful figure on the floor. I then vaguely realized that it was abnormally quiet. I looked around to see everyone staring openmouthed at me. I swept my eyes over the shocked faces of all the people, stopping at Fang. He looked furious. His eyes were wild, his jaw clenched, but he was still holding on to Lauren's hand.

I turned and walked into the forest behind the club. I was leaving, and no one, I mean _no one,_ would stop me.

The old Max is coming back.

* * *

**! - Does a little happy dance - ! **

**I finally got it in! Next Chapter up soon!**

**Reviews would _so _encourage me to update faster people. And the next chapter is super long!**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6

Max's POV

I ran blindly through the thick forest behind the club. I didn't know where I was going; I didn't care. All I knew is that I was furious. I could feel the angry heat building up inside of me. I was angry at Dan, at Fang, at the Flock, but mostly at me, for letting myself get this way. I heard loud footsteps behind me, but I ignored them.

"Max!" I heard someone call. I ignored it. "Max! Stop!" I mentally groaned. Fang. The last person I wanted to talk to.

I continued running until I felt a pair of strong hands around me. I spun around sharply and fell forward, only to have my cheek make contact with Fang's chest. Mumbling a few swears, I roughly pushed myself off him and tried to turn away, but he held me firmly in place.

"Let me go!" I yelled at him. He had this angry look on his face.

"No." I glared at him. He got the stubborn look on his face, the one I knew so well. I sighed, knowing he wouldn't give up.

"What do you want, Fang?" He looked me squarely in the eye. And for a moment, I was sad. I gazed into his large, brown orbs thinking, _I used to be in love with those eyes. _Used to, until a few years back. When the flock changed; all of us. His gazed softened.

"Max, tell me the truth. What happened?" I looked away. What should I say? I beat the hell out of Dan because he freaking tried to _molest_ me?

"I broke up with him Fang. That's all." He lightly cupped my chin and turned my head so I was looking at him. Why did he have to be so much taller than me?

"That's not all Max. I saw what he did to you, tried to do." His jaw was set; he looked angry. But what did he want me to say? Did he need an explanation for that?

"You saw. What do you want from me?" I was getting angry. "I broke up with him, he thought I was joking, so I made it clear. He didn't seem too pleased with that so he 'tried,' and let me emphasize _tried, _to win me back by getting his way. Now _let me go._" I was so going to kill him if he refused.

To my surprise, he let go. I rubbed my arms while looking at him warily.

He was giving me a pitiful look. I clenched my fists. I didn't need his pity. And it was _so _not helping my mood right now.

"Why did you end it?" He asked softly. I shrugged, not wanting to elaborate; he wouldn't understand. "Tell me, Max," he said almost pleadingly. "Talk to me for once." Maybe I should. We used to share everything, no secrets. I could read him like a book and visa versa.

_What happened to us?_ I thought painfully, tears pricking at the corner of my eyes.

"Fang," I started, not sure how to start this. "We forgot." He looked confused. I could see him going over every holiday, birthday, or party that we have. I shook my head. "Not like that." He looked even more stumped.

"Then what?" I exhaled impatiently.

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand." I chickened out. I honestly didn't want to go through the pain again. I started to turn, but he grabbed my arms again.

"Who would understand better than me, Max?" I shook my head, trying so hard to keep in the tears.

"Everyone Fang. Anyone." I felt a numb pain going through me. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the throbbing ache running throughout my body. I hated myself for saying this. "We're not best friends anymore." I forced myself to open my eyes to gauge his reaction.

He took a step back, hurt clearly shown in his eyes. Regardless, I had to say this.

"You don't know me anymore. Hell, I don't even know me." I chuckled humorlessly. "The whole Flock has changed. We're not even a flock anymore. But, I guess we got what we wanted." I looked up at his face, my tears unable to be kept at bay. I wanted nothing more to collapse and sob my heart out.

"We're normal Fang. That's what we wished for, remember? And I told you, that one night, after we bought the house?" I saw recognition pass through his eyes. Then sadness.

"I said I couldn't live like this, and stay the same. I told you we'd change. We all would. And you promised." My voice broke, pain rushing through my body, tears streaming down my face. I closed my eyes against it, and it took all of my strength to continue. "You promised me that we'd be the same. You were wrong."

I smiled sadly. "And I've never hated being right more."

I opened my eyes, and I was sure that he could see my hurt, my struggle, my pain. He started to reach for me but I shook my head. With that I spun around wiping my tears, walking forward blindly.

"Max!" Fang's rusty voice called from behind me. I stopped but didn't turn back. He cleared his throat. "Where are you going? When will you be back?"

"I don't know where I'm going. I'll be back later." I was glad that my voice was somewhat steady. I risked a glance at his face. He looked confused. What was it this time?

"Let someone drive you. There are no cabs or buses in the suburbs and its way too far to walk." I stared at him blankly. My tears fell faster and thicker. Was he serious? I blinked, realizing something. Yes, he was.

"What happened to you Fang?" I whispered, but I know he heard.

I ripped off my shirt because it wasn't cut, which left me in the suit Dan got me. His eyes widened, obviously not knowing what I was doing.

I spread my wings enjoying the feeling of relief they emitted from being folded for so long.

"When is the last time you flew, Fang? Opened your wings?" He didn't answer, and I knew that it was even longer than I had. It hurt me, my Flock thinking that it was strange to fly. They hd forgotten, like I had, and I hated it.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. "See you later Fang." I jumped up, flapping my wings to stay airborne. I was a little awkward from not flying for so long, but it was refreshing nonetheless.

I looked down and saw Fang below me, one arm slightly extended upwards. He looked so hurt, that for a moment I felt incredibly guilty. But I knew that I couldn't live like this forever. I'd most likely kill myself first. I flew higher and automatically went as fast as possible.

How could I have not done this? Not fly for so long, did I forget the beauty of it? The greatest feeling in the world? I looked down at the world below me_. How could we have wanted to be like the people down there?_Right now I wanted nothing more than to be the mutant freak I once was. Because, finally, after 7 years, I was happy.

_It will happen_, I promised myself. _I swear it will._

* * *

**Yea! Two updates in a day! I'm on a role! **

**You know what to do!**

**:D **


	7. Chapter 7

I Thought it Would be You - Chapter 7

Realizations

* * *

**-:- Fang POV -:-**

Max, Lauren, Dan, a whole bunch of strangers, and I were grouped in this little circle by the pool.

I really didn't want to be here. I can't begin to express how much I don't want to be here. Why did I come? What on Earth possessed me to come?

I felt Lauren's hand slip into mine. Oh, yea. That's why. She forced me to come. Damn her.

"Right, Nick? It was wonderful," she said. A moment passed before I realized that she was talking to me, and still waiting for a response.

"Um, sure," I agreed, not really knowing what I was agreeing to. Lauren beamed at me and directed the conversation to Dan. I glanced at Max and noticed she was deep in thought. Dan whispered something to her, but she completely ignored him. I smirked as his grin faded.

"Max? Hello?" Dan waved a hand in front of her face. She turned to face him.

"Yes, Daniel?" My smirk grew wider; Max wasn't playing nice. He frowned and grabbed onto her arm, and I could tell by his white knuckles that his grip was tight. I tensed, prepared to rip him off of her "Dan." she said, trying to pull her arm out of his grip. I clenched my fists when he wouldn't let go.

"Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" Max asked. Aw: I wanted to hear. He dragged her struggling figure over next to a large tree and wrapped his arms around her. I scowled; didn't anyone notice this?

He said something to her, but I couldn't make out what it was. Then he started kissing her neck. I grimaced; I didn't need to see this. Was she actually _enjoying _this? That piece of filth was slobbering all over her and she was _okay _with it?

I almost grinned as Max pushed him off. I felt a strange feeling of victory as he pouted.

Max stepped up to him, and it looked like she was angry. Dan had this mock-hurt look on his face then grinned slyly. Max shook her head sadly, then leaned up, kissed his cheek, and turned. I watched in distaste as he grabbed her arm and forced Max up against a wall and forcibly kissed her. Max was struggling furiously to get her arms out of his grip above her head, but in that position, it was useless.

I growled under my breath. Lauren turned to me, giving me a wary look. I noticed now that all eyes were on Max and Dan. Some people look like they wanted to go over there, but didn't.

I turned back to Max, and noticed Dan was getting _too _deep into this.

I don't know what possessed me. I felt an overwhelming anger. She couldn't get out of that herself. _How dare he do that?_ I started forward furiously; ready to beat Dan shitless, but Lauren pulled me back with a tug on my sleeve. I turned to glare at her. She flinched back.

"Nick, leave them alone. You don't want to get into that mess." I opened my mouth to say a snappy combat, but a loud yelp stopped me.

My head snapped back to the scene and saw Dan on the floor in a fetal position grabbing his crotch. Max straightened up, looked down on him, and then kicked his stomach for good measure. She slowly bent down until her mouth was at his ear and whispered something. Dan whimpered pathetically.

I glared at Dan, furious that anyone would dare touch Max like that. I swear, if she hadn't, I'd have kicked his sorry little…

Max straightened up and looked over her audience, her gaze finally landing on me. Our eyes locked for what seemed like forever, and for a few moments, I was oblivious to all around me. It seemed as if she was trying to silently tell me something, but I shook my head, not understanding. She turned sharply and walked into the forest.

* * *

I ran as fast as could, ignoring Lauren's protests behind me. Branches tore through my shirt, leaving a mess of fabric on me. I wanted, no _needed _to find Max. I heard her footsteps not far ahead of me. I'm a faster runner, always have been, but the branches seemed to be purposely holding me back.

"Max!" I yelled, trying to get her to slow down. "Max! Stop!" She ignored me. Frustrated, I pumped my legs harder and quickly sped up. I grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around until she collided with my chest.

Max pushed herself off and tried to leave, but I held her in place. She struggled, attempting to get my grip off of her arms. "Let me go!" she yelled. I set my jaw. No way Max was going to blow this off now.

"No." She glared at my response. I glared right back. Max sighed, knowing I wouldn't give up.

"What do you want Fang?" I looked her squarely in the eye. I thought I saw a flash of sadness, but then it was gone. We just stood there, staring at each other.

Her eyes were so deep, so intense. It hurt to think that I could no longer decipher them like I used to. Until a few years back, I mean. We seemed to be drifting further and further apart. My gaze softened.

"Max, tell me the truth. What happened?" I wanted a straight answer. She looked away, debating.

"I broke up with him, Fang. That's all." I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that that was a lie. I lightly cupped her chin and turned her head so she was looking at me.

"That's not all Max. I saw what he did to you, tried to do." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, restraining myself from running after that bastard. I really didn't want to bring back the memories I'd _already_tried to suppress.

"Like you said; you saw. What else do you want from me?" She sounded agitated. "I broke up with him; he thought I was joking, so I made it clear. He didn't seem too pleased with that so he 'tried' to win me back by getting his way. Now let. Me. Go." Max seemed murderous, so I relented.

She rubbed her arms nervously, and for I second I was afraid I hurt her. Like Dan had hurt her. I internally scolded myself. Max, of all people didn't deserve that. She looked at me and set her jaw.

But there was one thing bugging me. One gnawing thought in my head, although I didn't know why it bothered me so much.

"Why did you end it?" I asked softly. She shrugged, avoiding my question. Not good enough. "Tell me, Max." I persisted, my tone now leaning towards desperate; she needed to open up. "Talk to me for once."

_We used to be able to tell each other our deepest secrets without hesitation. What happened? _I wondered solemnly. I used to be able to read Max's every emotion no matter how hard she tried to lock them up. Now she seemed so distant.

"Fang," she started. "We forgot." I wrinkled my forehead in confusion. Forgot what? I mentally scrolled through all the Flock's birthdays, holidays, Angel's rehearsal, Nudge and Iggy's anniversary, anything important. Max seemed to guess what I was thinking.

"Not like that."

"Then what?" I took a deep breath, anticipating her answer.

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand." Her eyes held so much sadness; I needed to know what she was thinking. That was the cause of my annoyance this morning. If she thought I didn't get it, why wouldn't she help me understand?

She started to turn but I grabbed her arm again.

"Who would understand better than me Max?" I asked. Even with everything that's happened, I was probably the only one who could even vaguely understand. She squirmed uncomfortably in my grip, but I barely noticed.

"Everyone Fang. Anyone." As much as I hate to say it, that hurt. She closed her eyes. "We're not best friends anymore, Fang."

I felt a sharp, painful feeling run through my body. I let go of her arms and took a step back. How could she say that? After everything we've been through?

"You don't know me anymore. Hell, I don't know me anymore." She chuckled humorlessly. "The whole flock has changed; we're not even a flock anymore. But I guess we got what we wanted." She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face. I wanted so bad to just wipe them away, to tell her everything would be okay.

But I couldn't. Her words had me frozen in place. It was all true. The flock _had_ changed, _had_ become people we're not. I remember the only reason that I actually tried to live like this was for the flock, for Max.

I guess I should have known better. I guess I blew it.

I wanted to pretend it was all a dream, but I knew it was cruel reality. The whole Flock has noticed the 'new' Max. She changed more than any of us, and not exactly in a positive way. But we never knew, _I_ never knew that it was this bad.

"We're normal, Fang. That's what we wished for." She paused, looking away from me. "Remember that one night, right after we'd bought the house?" I remembered. I had held Max in my arms, trying to reassure her. I made a promise that night. I broke it.

She continued agonizingly.

"I said I couldn't live like this and still be the same. I told you I'd change. We all would. And you promised me we wouldn't." Her voice cracked but I couldn't move. I couldn't respond. I felt like something was dying inside of me. The pain was intense, like I'd never felt before. Worse than anything I'd experienced. Worse to think that Max, the person closest to me, caused it.

Max closed her eyes against the flow of tears.

"You promised me that we'd be the same. You were wrong. And I've never hated being right more." I swallowed deeply; I wasn't going to break down.

She opened her eyes, and I could clearly see the pain in them. Just by looking into her eyes I found feeling in my body again. They were so sad, yet still so wide, so beautiful.

I started to reach for her but she shook her head. "No, Fang." And then she turned and walked away.

"Max!" I called, in a voice thick with unshed tears. She stopped but didn't turn back. I cleared my throat. "Where are you going? When will you be back?" It was all I could think of to ask. My brain seemed to be short-circuiting. I took another deep breath, managing to somewhat pull myself back together.

"I don't know where I'm going. I'll be back later." I could easily find flaws in that plan. How did she plan to get there? Dan had driven her here, and there was no way was she going back with him.

"Let someone drive you. There are no cabs or buses in the suburbs and its way too far to walk." She stared at me blankly.

"What happened to you Fang?" she whispered, but I heard. Once again, I didn't understand.

She tore off her shirt, wearing only the black top Dan got her. My eyes widened; what exactly did she plan on doing?

She spread her gorgeous dark brown wings, angling them carefully so they wouldn't catch on the branches. A look of pure relief was on her face. I blinked. How did I not get that? What the hell was wrong with me?

"When is the last time you flew, Fang? Opened your wings?" I didn't answer. I wasn't even sure. She looked hurt, and I regretted every thing I had ever done to hurt her.

She shook her head somberly. "See you later, Fang," she said. Then she jumped up, beating her stunning wings.

Without even realizing it I had moved right under Max, reaching out towards her. I wanted her to say this was all some sick joke, that everything was okay. But I knew it wasn't. She looked down at me, smiling sadly before flying off.

How could we do this to her?

How could_ I_ do this to her?

I looked back in the direction of the club, remembering who awaited me there. _How could I do this to myself?_ I shook my head and broke into a quick jog back to the pool. No matter what, I _would _fix the mess I made, the mess that we all made.

Whatever that cost may be.

* * *

**I'm sorry i didn't get this up sooner; I've had some problems at home that have stopped me from getting to fanfiction. I have the next chapter done, I'll post it tomorrow!**

**Good AND bad reviews please!**

**Be a critic!**

**Please! **

**Meepisms**

**:D**


	8. Chapter 8

I Thought it Would be You - Chapter 8

_Mrs. Figgy_

* * *

Nudge POV

This. Was. Heaven. Iggy and I were sitting alone by the 'fake' dock. It wasn't really a lake but it sure looked like one. It was beautiful; I'd have to remember to thank Max for bringing us here. For the first time in a long time, I loved the silence. I sat halfway in his lap and he was gently stroking my hair, his soft fingers raking through my curls. We've been like this for a while. All lovey dovey I mean. Iggy is great! I love him so much. I realized I actually like him more than a brother a few years back and thank god he felt the same way. But sometimes I wonder what will happen with us. Will we break up? Date forever? I didn't really know what was next. All I knew was that we loved each other.

But maybe… just maybe if he had the guts to ask- "Nudge?" Iggy said, interrupting my internal rambling.

"Mm?" I answered, not really paying attention.

"I love you. You know that right?" I grinned up at him even though he couldn't see me and kissed his lips. He smiled and kissed me back. "I'll take that as a yes." He said once we pulled apart. I giggled, lightly rubbing circles on his hand which was enclosed in mine. He suddenly looked nervous.

"What is it?" I asked softly, pushing his hair out of his eyes. Even though they didn't work, they were beautiful.

"Nudge.." he started, "listen we've been going like this for a while now. And well," he paused again and I patted his hand reassuringly. What could be so hard to say? I guess he gave up talking because he reached into his pocket and withdrew a small red, silk box. My eyes widened in surprise. Is he, could he? _Calm down Nudge, it could be anything. _

He lightly lifted me off his lap and kneeled in front of me. _Oh my god!! _He opened the box and a beautiful ring sat there. It was a thin silver band with a large diamond protruding that looked like a blooming flower. It was beautiful.

"Will you marry me?" Iggy asked. I stood there in shock. He looked crestfallen after my pause and stood up. "Look Nudge, I'm sorry I-" He didn't get to finish because I shrieked loudly and threw my arms around his neck kissing him. He froze in surprise, but I could feel the relief and happiness rolling off of him. Laughing, he spun me around, looking thrilled. I bet I did too.

He set me back down and slipped the ring on my finger. I took in a sharp breath. He grinned. "You like it?" I laughed, a million questions running through my head.

"I love it! It's so beautiful! I mean how much could it have cost? When's our wedding? Oh my gosh, do I get to wear one of those beautiful dresses? Does anyone else know? How did you-" He cut me off by kissing me.

"You don't need to know how much it cost." I pouted, truly interested. "I'm sure you and Angel will have a fun time picking out a dress. I have no clue when the wedding is, no, no one else knows." He answered all my questions in one breath. I guess I taught him _something_. I grinned up at him.

I then heard Angel in my head, _YOUR GETTING MARRIED!! Congratulations!! Come and tell the others!! _I chuckled; she must have been listening.

I grabbed Iggy's hand and pulled him towards the pool. "Where are we going exactly?" Iggy asked, but I could tell he was amused.

"We're going to tell everybody!" I said, practically jumping up and down in excitement. He laughed.

"Ok, then?" Oh god I love his voice, and his laugh. I love him even more for it.

I managed to drag him into the pool area. I looked around at the scene before me and stopped dead. "Nudge?" Iggy asked, alarmed, "What's wrong?" I gaped at what was happening.

Max was standing over the bruised and beaten body of her boyfriend, yelling at him, and everyone was staring awestruck at her. "Uh, hello? Blind guy here," Iggy said, slightly annoyed. I apologized and quickly whispered the scene to him. He went pale.

"How's Fang taking this?" he asked. I looked over at the figure in question and saw that he looked completely furious. Then Max looked over at her audience. I tried to give her a look saying, _what the hell is going on?_ but she barely glanced at me. She looked like a deer in headlights, then turned on her heel and ran off into the woods behind the clubhouse. "Nudge?" Iggy asked again.

"She just ran off." Iggy grimaced.

"Crap." Major understatement.

* * *

_Picture of Nudge's Ring on my profile!_

_You know what to do! Well, only if you want a super-fast update..._


	9. Chapter 9

I Thought it Would be You – Chapter 9

_Waiting_

* * *

–:- **Fang** -:–

I paced back in forth in our living room, glancing at the clock every few seconds. It was two in the morning and Max _still _wasn't back.

And I was starting to freak out.

Where could she be? Would she come back? Was she hurt?

Why the _hell _wasn't she back yet?

I groaned, frustrated. If it weren't for the rest of the Flock, I would've been out looking for her by now. But Angel made me promise not to.

Apparently, Max needed to be alone. I swore under my breath, and not for the first time that night.

The sound of a door closing brought me from my thoughts. I turned quickly to the source of the noise, and then sighed in disappointment as I realized it was just Iggy coming out of Nudge's room.

He walked towards the soft steps of my pacing and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Fang, she'll be back, relax," he said, trying to reassure me. "Now go to sleep; you're worrying everyone."

"They're asleep," I snapped back, irritated from Max's prolonged absence. Iggy rolled his eyes, obviously not pleased that I was poking holes in his statement.

"When they were awake, Fang. Before you sent them to bed. Just calm down, okay? It took me forever to stop Nudge from freaking out over Max." I glared at him, then angrily remembered he couldn't see it.

"I swear to God, if you could see you'd be out of here by now…" I mumbled almost incoherently. But, of course, Iggy heard it. And to add to my annoyance, he chuckled.

_Is this funny to you?_ I wanted to yell. Instead, I let out a harsh whisper, "Are you seriously _enjoying_ this? Max could be anywhere! She could be lost, or hurt, or-"

"Fang, stop," Iggy said, cutting me off with a frown, "I'm worried about Max too, but be reasonable. You know that she can take care of herself. I don't think any of us could get lost Fang, even me, with our sense of direction. And who would hurt her? Max can definitely take care of herself."

I opened my mouth to argue. "But-"

He put his hand up to stop me. "The Erasers are gone. Itex is gone. We saved the world. If some guy tried attacking her… Well, we know that she is ten times stronger than any guy out there. She just wants to sort things out." He paused, struggling to find the words to say. "She's been... _lost_ lately."

Lost? What the hell? I _know _what's wrong with her. Where did Iggy get _lost _from?

As if sensing my confusion, he continued. "Haven't you noticed? Max hasn't been the same as before. She's always confused, and almost never agrees with anything we say, though she never admits it. She's lost her old self."

I sighed. "You're right Iggy. I..." My voice cracked, as I tried to form the words. "I think I'm the reason." He frowned, but I continued before he had a chance to interrupt. "This morning she ran out of her room, crying about how 'we changed' and how she's not herself. I didn't understand, and she got angry at me. I thought it was just some girl thing, not something serious."

"Did you ever figure out what was wrong?" Iggy asked. I nodded, then, remembering he couldn't see, I replied.

"Yea, I did. Actually, right after the... the _incident _at the pool." Iggy scowled, not liking the memory, but I ignored that. "I went to talk to her."

I took a deep breath, not wanting to say this, but Iggy had a right to know. "She told me some things. Some things you don't want to know," I added, noticing he had begun to ask. He closed his mouth and raised a brow in question, but thankfully stayed silent. "She took off because she was disappointed." I almost laughed at that. Disappointed was an understatement. More like depressed.

"About what?" Iggy pressed. I scowl; I didn't want to talk about this. I probably shouldn't have brought it up in the first place.

"She thinks we're not who we used to be. She said we've changed.'' I expected Iggy to laugh, or mock me or _something_, but he just looked at me with his sightless eyes.

He shrugged. "I guess so…" He paused, thinking about it for a moment. "When's the last time any of us actually thought about that? We've stopped calling ourselves a Flock, we don't take orders from Max anymore, and when's the last time any of us flew?

"She's right, Fang. And I'm sure you knew that all along."

I stared at him, astonished; this was like a repeat of what Max had said to me. The agonizing numbness returned, and I was ashamed that I had completely neglected what was most obvious. How could I not notice it? Am I that big of an idiot?

"But," he added after a pause, "We can come back. If that makes sense… This is going to sound cheesy, but deep down, we're still who we were. And we can come back." I think he expected me to say something, but I was frozen in shock and realization.

Iggy sighed. "Go to sleep, Fang. She'll be back soon." And with that he turned and left, leaving me frozen, still staring at the space where he stood.

Could he really be right? Did we really have a chance to go back?

For the first time in my life, I had no answer. I didn't know what to think.

And that's big, coming from Mr. Know It All.

* * *

_Chapter 10 up tomorrow—the newest and longest chapter of this story! (the un-edited one anyway…)_

_However, sadly, after chapter 10, I won't be able to write as much. I have an AP World History exam I __**really**__ need to study for. The test itself is on May 15, but I need to study __**a lot**__. I really need this AP credit. _

_Reviews please!_

_:D _


	10. Chapter 10

**The first new chapter of the story! (That has not been on the previous story)**

**Okay guys, there's been some confusion on this so here are their ages:**

**Nudge is 18**

**Iggy, Max, and Fang are 21**

**Angel is 13**

**Gazzy is 15**

I Thought it Would be You – Chapter 10

_Guilt_

* * *

_-:- Max's Pov -:-_

A long time ago, I found a book. It was just there; no one claimed it. After a while, my curiosity got the best of me, and I read it.

I think that was the first time I realized that we had it lucky. All my life, I've said that we, as in the mutants of the world, had it the worst. My opinion drastically changed after I finished the last page. I remember crying. I felt horrible; it seemed that before that moment, I didn't understand pain beyond kicks and punches, or losing my flock. I guess, now that I know I'll have them forever, I took it for granted.

The story was about two boys, who would do anything for each other. The first boy, though, betrayed his best friend by not helping him when he most needed it. He ran away, even though he _knew _that it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

I remember that I was _angry_ at him. How could he do such a thing, especially to a person who was like a brother to him?

He shunned his best friend, because he didn't want to relieve the memories of his betrayal. Soon, his friend left for a new country, and a new life. Later on in the story the boy discovered that his friend was shot. He died protecting the house _he_ had once lived in.

I don't know how long I just stayed in my room that day, feeling sorry for that boy, his best friend, myself, and the Flock. I then made a decision, that I would _always, _no matter what the cost, be loyal to my Flock; I would do anything for them.

That was seven years ago.

I honestly can't believe that I stopped flying. I don't know _how _I actually stopped. It's too… Magnificent? Exhilarating? So good that I wanted to never land again? I couldn't decide. It was all too much, too surreal. _God, _I never wanted to go back.

I angled my feathers slightly and tilted downwards. I could see the light rays of the sun peaking out from the horizon; it was almost dawn. I frowned. No doubt the Flock (especially Fang) would be worried. I sighed in disappointment–I'd have to go back.

"Better late than never," I mumbled to myself, turning back to the direction of the house.

Ten minutes later the sun had fully risen and I was right above the house. Deciding that the window would be a less dramatic entrance, I dropped down to its level and pried it open with my fingertips. A rush of warm air hit me as I skillfully climbed through the window. I sighed when my feet hit the soft, blue carpet of my room. At the moment, I felt exhausted, and all I wanted to do was sleep.

What I didn't know was that I'd have someone waiting for me. And that someone happened to be very angry_._

* * *

"Hi, Angel," I said uncertainly. "Can I help you?" She glared at me, hands on her hips in an all too familiar position. Her bright blue eyes were blazing. It was utterly obvious that she was angry, but I honestly had no clue as to why.

"Why? _Why?_" she cried. I cringed back; Angel didn't normally yell, and when she did, you had every right to be afraid.

"Max! What is wrong with you?" I blinked. Oh,so she wasmad at _me_. Her glare intensified. "Who else would I be mad at? _How could you do that_?" I sighed; we were getting nowhere.

"Angel, sweetie, before you yell, could you please tell me what you're angry about?" I said in a strained voice. She groaned, pacing back and forth in my room, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Angel's long hair floated around her as she paced, her forehead creased with worry lines as she frowned. She was now thirteen, no longer a child, and more beautiful than ever. I looked at her, fully appreciating her age and maturity.

She stopped mid-step and turned her head to glance at me skeptically.

"Did you just get that? Wow, you're sharp, Max," she said sarcastically. I frowned. Her implications were right, of course. I haven't been paying much attention to anyone but myself lately. I blinked back tears as realization hit me. I had stopped tucking in the girls, playing with the kids, helping out Iggy when he couldn't find something…

I cringed at the thought. Was I that dense? _Yes_, I answered myself. I was a no-good egotistical, self-centered, pompous _jerk. _

In a daze, I walked over to my large, unmade bed, and sank down into its familiar mattress. Angel looked at me apologetically. In a few long strides she was at my side, a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Oh Max, I didn't mean that. It just slipped out. I didn't really–"

"But it's true." I said softly, cutting her off. "I've only been worried about myself lately. I could only focus on how _I _was in pain. I didn't even stop to think of you or the Flock." I looked up at her solemn gaze. "I've been really selfish, haven't I?" She sighed.

"Yes," she admitted shyly, "but that doesn't mean that you can't fix it_._"

I raised an eyebrow questioningly, "What do you mean?" She looked at me sadly. I wasn't so sure that I wanted to hear the answer.

"Do you know what you did to him?" she asked quietly.

_Him?_ Dan? I scowled. "Yea, I beat his skinny little-" She held up a hand, silencing me.

"Not Dan, Fang. You have no idea Max, _no idea _what you've done." Her eyes held so much emotion. Anger, sadness, hurt, but I still didn't understand.

"You seem to be thinking that a lot lately," Angel said, with a sad smile on her face.

"Angel," I started, delicately choosing my words, "what did I do?" She looked down, not meeting my gaze.

"You hurt him. You hurt him badly. What you said to him… I heard it; he kept replaying it in his mind all night." My heart clenched at the image of Fang in pain. I knew what I said would affect him; I knew it would hurt, but it needed to be said. Even so, I hated hurting him. It violated every promise I'd ever made myself.

I looked up at her, not wanting to hear more, but for some reason unable to be left in the dark. Her eyes seemed reluctant to meet mine. _Continue, please, _I begged in my mind; my throat seemed to be swollen shut.

She nodded, "Fang, well… gosh how do I say this…" she stood again and resumed her pacing. What could possibly be this hard to say?

Angel whipped her head to the side, her eyes boring angrily into mine. "_God _Max! Don't you get it?" she started angrily and resumed her pacing. "Fang cares about you! All he's ever wanted was for you to be happy! And you yelled at him for changing, Max! _You _changed!" She threw her hands up and spun around to face me. "He changed for_ you_!"

I narrowed my eyes. "I didn't ask him to change! I didn't _want _him to change! I loved him the way he was!"

"Exactly! You didn't ask! And he _knew _that you would never ask him to do anything like that! He wanted to fit in with you Max," she said tiredly, not having the will in her to yell anymore. "He's never really changed. He's still the same, it's just an act."

I looked down, pondering this for a moment. _If this was all an act, if Fang didn't really change, then… oh god. _I looked up at Angel in horror, praying that she'd prove me wrong.

She shook her head solemnly. "You yelled at him in the forest Max. You told him you weren't best friends anymore. You accused him of changing." Her words pierced through my heart.

"How is he?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"He stayed up past two in the morning." She paused, as if unsure whether or not to tell me what's next. "He cried, Max." The guilt in me was completely overwhelming. Fang didn't cry. _At all._ I shook my head violently.

"No..." I whispered. "That's impossible. How could I do that to him? Fang _never _cries, Angel. That can't be right." I was desperately trying to prove her wrong, though I knew it was in vain. I refused to believe that I could have caused him that much pain.

Angel stared at me gravely, suddenly seeming much older than thirteen.

"Don't you realize how much you've affected him? What you've done to him?" I closed my eyes against the flow of tears. I didn't mean for this to happen. She gently placed a comforting hand on my lap.

"You can still fix it, Max." I looked up at her, my eyes pleading.

"How?" My voice sounded rusty. I swallowed to clear the access tears in my throat.

Angel looked down at my pitiful form on the bed, giving me a sad, crooked smile.

"You'll figure it out. Don't forget that even though this is _your _fault Max, we all still love you. That should make things easier." She placed a light kiss on my forehead and walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind her_._

* * *

I don't know how long I sat there, crying and staring at the wall connecting my room to Fang's.

I couldn't stop replaying Angel's and my conversation in my head. I think I was in shock. I hadn't felt that guilty in _years. _

God, what was the matter with me? I shook my head in a feeble attempt to clear my thoughts.

Fang's face popped in my head, not for the first time that day. His expression was sad, miserable; just like it had been in the forest. I was such an _idiot. _

I got up slowly, still in a daze, and carefully made my way out the door. The floor creaked under my light footsteps as I made my way across the hall to Fang's room. I hesitated, standing in the quiet, empty hallway in front of the doorway.

_Should I check on him? Would he want me to? _

Whether or not he would, I decided to go in.

I turned the knob, and gently pushed open the door, wondering if he was awake. It seemed very quiet in the room, but with Fang, that wouldn't exactly make a difference. Fang was quiet; too quiet. I almost chuckled, but then froze in my steps as I saw Fang's sleeping form.

The book that I had read, the one I found seven long years ago, immediately popped into my head. That _stupid _little boy, betraying his best friend, when all his friend wanted to do was help him.

The tears that I had managed to stop earlier came back full force as I took in Fang's curled up position, his arms wrapped around his torso. He was still fully dressed, shoes and all, on top of the covers. His lips were pulled down at the corners, in a deep frown.

He looked so… _sad, _so fragile_. _ I walked over to him and gently pulled his comforter over his cold, shivering body. He didn't wake up at my touch.

Almost instinctively, I brushed his long dark bangs off to the side. His forehead was wrinkled in what seemed like pain.

I wiped away a few remaining tears from my cheeks, but my eyes seemed to be filling with fresh ones. I honestly do not know what could have possibly provoked me to do such a thing.

How could I cause so much pain to a person I loved so much?

I lightly ran my hand along his cheek, down to his jaw. His features relaxed slightly, but the small frown remained.

_Don't you realize how much you've affected him? What you've done to him? _

A stray tear ran down my cheek.

"I'm sorry Fang. _I'm so, so sorry._"

* * *

**Alrighty then! Here's the chapter. I'm terribly sorry I didn't get it in sooner. I **_**just **_**finished school, and now I have to get ready to move to a different country! I'm leaving July 7, so I'll most likely have a chapter up before then. I'll try my best. **

**Just so you know, I'll write **_**much **_**faster if you review! And lets try for at least 10 reviews before the next one, ok? I'll throw in a preview as soon as I start writing the next chapter to those who review, too. **

**But don't count on getting it right away, because currently, I'm in hot water with my mom. I snuck on the computer right now, so lets hope I don't get caught! **

**Meepisms **

**:D **


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer – _I'm sorry, I should've put this before. I _do not _own any of the Maximum Ride characters (as much as I would like to) or some of the aspects of the story. I.E. The wings, the Flock, or any references to the books.

**I Thought it Would be You – Chapter 11**

The Norm

"Max." The voice slipped into my unconsciousness. It seemed almost familiar, like I've dreamt it before. I shut my eyes tighter, hoping to cling to my dreamless state.

"_Max." _The voice was harder, more firm now. Stubbornly I turned away, trying to ignore it.

"Max!" I jolted awake only to see a pair of angry dark eyes glaring down at me.

"Fang," I said with a sigh, acknowledging him. I looked down and realized that I was still in his chair by his bed. My body ached in protest as I got up stiffly to stretch out my sore limbs.

I turned to see him still staring at me. Our eyes locked for a few moments before I broke his gaze and turned to the door, hoping I looked normal.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. So I'll just go get some—"

"What the _hell _were you thinking?" I cringed; I had hoped to avoid this conversation for a while. _No time like the present, _I though gruffly.

"I'm sorry?" I tried. My goal was to not say anything stupid, which would mean getting him angrier. I was still _very_ guilty about last night. Angel knew how to get a point across.

"Sorry? Max, you flew away after your boyfriend attacked you, not telling anyone where you were going! Did you even stop to think about us?" His voice had a hard edge to it, like he was trying to keep from yelling. Not that I'd object if he did—I definitely deserved it.

"What were you thinking?" he repeated. I struggled to find an explanation. What _was _I thinking? It was a spur-of-the-moment thing. Not planned, not expected, and definitely not thought out.

"I—I wasn't thinking, and I'm sorry. What I did… What I said to you—it was out of line. But Fang, you need to understand," I struggled with the words. I wasn't used to laying out my feelings like this; not even to Fang. "For so long I've been _lying _to myself, to you, and to the Flock, I didn't realize—didn't _see_—what it was doing to everyone. I've been miserable, and I've been making you miserable." I dropped my gaze. "I'll never forgive myself for that. And yesterday, I finally saw myself _differently, _and it—" I stopped, unsure of where I was going, and if I really wanted to go down that path right now.

I looked up at him, pleading for him to understand. He sighed, running a hand through his disheveled hair. His clothes were wrinkled from sleep, and his posture was stiff and uncomfortable. What felt like hours, but probably was only a few minutes, passed in an agonizing silence.

"Just… _don't _do it again, okay?" I blinked, surprised by his quick acceptance. I'd expected the Spanish Inquisition, but I wasn't too stupid to let the opportunity pass.

"Of course, I promise."

"Never again?" He confirmed, warily. My face fell. I knew I deserved it, but I was still disappointed that he didn't completely trust me. I made it my resolve to earn his trust back.

I nodded, determined to make this right. "Never again."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

We ate breakfast in silence, neither one of us looking at each other. It was still early for everyone to be up, so it was just me and Fang.

I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time this hour. And just like the other 99 times, Fang's eyes flickered to mine for a brief moment before back to his barely eaten Lucky Charms.

He let me off too easy. I hated it. I _should _be basking in my victory, but I wasn't. Because maybe, just maybe if we had that full-blown fight I was expecting, things would be slightly more… normal.

I suddenly felt annoyed at Fang. The smart part of me said it wasn't his fault, that he was being nice and forgiving. But the irrational, and currently bored part said otherwise. I sighed again, this time in irritation.

Fang's eyes met mine again, and this time I could see a flicker of amusement in them.

"What?" I snapped before I could stop myself. "Something _funny _to you?"

He quirked his lips in a quick smirk before answering. "No, not at all." I clenched my fists. _Violence is not the answer, Max. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that.

Talking to myself. _Congratulations, Max. You just reached a new level of insanity. _

To my relief, Iggy walked into the kitchen, heading past me towards the cereal.

"Morning Fang, morning Max." Fang grunted in his usual response and I gave him a quick good morning. I looked him over, curious if I missed anything about Iggy too when I was in my out-of-it state.

His strawberry-blonde hair had grown, so now it had a shaggy look to it. On anyone else, it would look dirty, or unkempt, but Iggy seemed to pull it off perfectly. His green flannel pajamas hugged his figure and showed off his muscular body. The tag stuck out of his shirt, revealing the expensive brand. The Flock has been known to splurge when it came to shopping.

_Not that we're short on money, _I thought, looking around at our expensively furnished kitchen.

"So, Max," Iggy plopped down on the granite counter in front of me, elbows on the counter and his chin rested on his folded hands. "Where'd you run off to last night?" His eyes were alit with amusement at my obvious unease.

"Could we not talk about that, Ig?" He clicked his tongue mockingly.

"Afraid not. So tell me, did you get drunk? Get laid? Was that why you were gone so late?" Besides him, Fang tensed. I blanched, not expecting that. I stood quickly, defending myself.

"What—what the _hell, _Iggy? Do you seriously think I'd go and have sex with some random stranger? I'm not some whore! Where do you even come up with that?" I heard a muffled giggle from behind me and turned to see Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel in the doorway. Their shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter. Angel let out a snort, and that set them off. Everyone but Fang, who was chuckling to himself, was laughing hysterically at my little scene.

I glared at Iggy, furious he couldn't see it. But of course, being Iggy, he figured it out.

"Aww, chill, Max. I've seen what you can do. And I'd rather be able to have children, thank you." They laughed again, and this time, even I let out a small smile.

"Not helping," I mumbled anyway. But really, he was. He broke the thick tension in the air so we could relax. It felt almost… _normal _again.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"We have an announcement to make."

Iggy turned off the TV and stood up besides Nudge, wrapping his arm tightly around her.

After breakfast, we had all decided to lounge in the living room due to our lack of plans. The rest of us straightened up, curious of what Nudge and Iggy had to show us.

"Iggy and I love each other very much, and we've decided to take a new step… well, _leap _actually, in our relationship. We—" she stopped, blushing. My attention perked. Did they do what I think they did?

Iggy squeezed her side comfortingly. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth, but said nothing. A few more attempts at saying something, and all she succeeded was a croak.

"Just _say _it already!"

"Gazzy!" I chided him. "Give her time!"

He humphed, settling back on the couch. I looked back at Nudge. _Poor thing. _She was a nervous wreck, and I was starting to itch to know why.

Luckily, Iggy came to her rescue. "We're getting married." There—blunt and to the point. He lifted Nudge's left hand to show us the large, glimmering ring.

A long moment of silence passed in which Nudge squirmed nervously. Then, two _very _loud squeals filled the air. Surprisingly, one of them came from me.

Angel and I ran to the couple and threw our arms around them, resulting in a big Iggy and Nudge sandwich.

"Congratulations, guys!" Nudge looked at me, her eyes dancing with happiness.

"You're not angry?" I held back a laugh at her expense.

"Of course not, why would I be?"

She looked down, wringing her hands nervously. "I am a bit young—" This time, I full out laughed. It felt _good. _I engulfed her in another hug.

"Nudge, honey, I knew he'd propose to _long _before you turned 18."

Angel, who just finished tackling Iggy, jumped on Nudge from behind with an excited squeal. I jokingly covered my ears. She stuck out her tongue at me before turning back to Nudge.

"About time! He's been thinking about proposing for _months. _I started to dream of _me _marrying him—which was undeniably the worst nightmare I had ever had. No offense, Iggy."

He waved it off with a laugh and tried to grab Nudge back from us.

"Give me back my _fiancé_," he said gruffly, though I knew he was thrilled to be calling her that. In the epitome of romance, he dipped her with a passionate kiss.

"_Aw,_" Angel and I said together. It really was sweet.

A loud throat clearing from behind me broke them apart. The Gasman stood there, feet shuffling awkwardly.

"Congrats, guys," he said, with fake cheeriness. He clapped Iggy's back with a half-hearted grin. I frowned; I thought he'd be happy for his best friend. Thankfully, Iggy was too caught up in the moment to notice.

"Thanks, Gaz." He turned to Fang, who was watching the scene with a serene look on his face. I felt oddly content looking at it. "And _thank you, _bro. I couldn't have done this without you." I smiled at the heartfelt moment before realizing something.

I whirled on Fang. "You _knew?_" He shrugged, seeming indifferent, but I could see the gleam in his eye.

"You knew, and you didn't tell me?" I threw my hands up. "_Fang!" _

He grinned at me and my heart fluttered involuntarily. "Who do you think picked out the ring?" He responded cheekily. I looked back at Nudge's hand, and the rather large rock on it.

"Good choice," I mumbled dejectedly.

"Let's celebrate." Angel called out unexpectedly. A few agreements passed throughout the room, but I notice one missing.

"Where's Gazzy?" I murmured to Fang, so that only he could hear me.

He looked around, and then shrugged. "Dunno, his room?" I wasn't so sure—I saw how he looked when Iggy and Nudge announced their news. I was worried about him.

"I'm going to go look for him." I got up room the couch and maneuvered my way around the crowd and to The Gasman's room.

_He's on the roof, Max._

_Thanks, Angel. _I switched directions, now heading towards the front door. I successfully made it outside without anyone noticing, and shut the door softly behind me. I ignored the ladder on the side of the house, and spread my wings.

I took a moment to admire the sun's light on them. The tawny-brown feathers glistened in the light, creating the most beautiful effect. I jumped into the air, beating my wings until I was safely airborne.

Suddenly, was glad we didn't have close neighbors. Our large, not to mention _expensive_ estate had a few acres of grassy land around it. All of which I got to admire while in the air.

I landed ungracefully on the roof (I told myself it was due to the slant and not to my lack of practice) and saw Gazzy's slouched form sitting at the edge, feet dangling off. My heart hurt just by looking at him. He looked some much like his eight-year-old self, back when he still loved me…

But it was clear that he grew up. He showed me that just yesterday.

I pushed away my thoughts and focused only on figuring out what was wrong. I took a seat besides him, not saying anything.

I searched his face for emotion. Sad, scared, and hurt. I wanted to comfort him, let him cry in my arms, but I knew I had to let him make the first move.

I Minutes passed in silence, until finally, he spoke. "What do you want?" His voice was just a whisper, either to control anger or to keep from cracking. He learned that from me.

"Why aren't you happy, Gazzy?" I spoke softly, not wanting to get him angry.

"Why would you think that I wasn't?" He squared his jaw, trying to look tough. I chuckled lightly.

"Because you can't lie to me, silly." I teasingly poked his chest, and he pulled back slightly. I leaned away, saddened by the rejection. I tried a different tactic. "What's wrong? You can trust me."

He sighed, slouching once more. "He replaced me." I wasn't surprised. In fact, I'd been expecting exactly that. He was like a little kid whose parents just had a new baby. Except… he was a winged teenager with no parents. I played along for his sake.

"Iggy? No way."

"Yeah, he has. All he does now is hang out with Nudge." He was getting worked up now—exactly what I wanted. "And, if we're together, he's all like, 'Nudge is _so _awesome' and 'I love Nudge _so _much' and then, 'Nudge is _so _beautiful!" Gazzy slammed his hand down on the roof's shackles. "He can't even goddamn _see!_"

I didn't chastise him for his swearing. I wanted him to get it out of his system. Instead, I rubbed small circles in between his wings. It somehow seemed to calm all of us down.

"I just—Iggy's getting _married_, Max." He looked up, his vulnerable blue eyes boring into mine. I grasped his hand, hoping to comfort him in some way. He squeezed it softly. "He'll move out, and forget all about me."

"Gazzy, you _know _that's not—"

"He didn't _tell _me. He told Fang, but not me. I thought _I _was his best friend. And the worst part? He said _bro. _He called Fang his brother, but not me." He sniffled, and furiously wiped at his wet eyes. I had to stop myself from tearing up, too.

"Oh, Gazzy." My arms circled around him, and I pulled him into a motherly embrace. He let out a sob, and collapsed into me.

I spent the next half hour holding The Gasman to me, whispering comforting words in his ear, and stroking his hair as he cried into my shirt. Eventually, he pulled away wiping the remaining tears. "Sorry." His voice was thick from all the crying.

I looked him over. He was fifteen now. Older than I had been when I was still _raising _him. He grew up into a very handsome, strong man. His hair was tousled, from me, probably, so I smoothed it down gently. His eyes were red and swollen from crying, but that would fade soon. He must've been embarrassed. I had to remind myself not to baby him so not to add to it.

"Don't be." I prepared myself for giving him al the excuses I had planned for Iggy's behavior. To my surprise, however, he laughed. I'm not sure whether it was from exhaustion or insanity.

"Oh, god. I'm being stupid, aren't I? Wait, don't answer that. I know I am. I probably would've done the same thing if I had a girl I loved. And _god_, I keep doing things that make me feel guilty because he keeps doing it. Like yesterday—" he turned to look at me "—I'm sorry for that, you know? I've been trying to do things on my own, be independent and all that crap. That hasn't been working out so well. I've just been a jerk. But it didn't change anything; I'm still a pathetic _ass_, and Iggy's still getting married. Now _Fang's _his best friend and now that I think of it, his best man too."

It took all my strength not to gape at him like a moron. I quickly shook my head and made to reply, saying the first thing that popped into my head.

"You're an idiot." I cringed. _Damn it, Max, think _before _you speak! _

Gazzy's eyes rounded, and his jaw slacked slightly. "What?"

"What I meant to say is that…" great. The one time in years this kid opens up to me, and I can't think of a nice way to say what I want to say. I tried to be softer, but failed miserably.

"Okay, I meant it. I mean come _on_, Gazzy! Did you even bother to talk to Iggy? Or Fang, for that matter? Maybe, he told Fang about the proposal because he has _experience _with women—" I scowled, hating to ay it, "—and needed help with the romance factor. And _maybe _he stopped hanging out with you because _you _changed _yourself_."

He blinked, "I never thought of it that way."

"That's why I'm here." I grinned at him, and he gave me a tentative smile back. "You should go talk to him, alright?"

He nodded slowly, as if deliberating. "Alright, I will."

"Good." With that, I jumped of the roof, and landed neatly in a crouch three stories below.

"Hey Max!" I turned back to Gazzy. He held a thumbs-up to me. "Thanks!"

I smiled at him, glad to have him on my good side once more. I felt like the old me was coming back, and I was ecstatic.

"_Any_time."

* * *

**Woot! Finally got it done. Sorry for the wait guys—I didn't get internet until 2 weeks after I got here. **

**Yes, I am on the opposite side of the world. I have officially moved, and thank god, its not as bad as I thought. **

**I have already written up half of the next chapter, so I'll get that to you really soon. **

**Review! Or flames, I'll take them. Any Questions for me?**

**QUESTIONS: **

**This is for **_**Twilight **_**fanfiction readers — A while ago, there was a story that had Bella as a spy in Versailles (I think) and undercover to help the Cullen family. She dressed rather badly, but Edward took a liking to her. She was also a double spy—so Mike thought she was on his side too. **_**Do you know what happened to this story?**_

_**Does anyone have good—not generic—ideas for a present for Fang? And for any other Flock members? **_

_**Do you want a new story from me? **_

**If so, take my Poll! I just added a new story to it.**


	12. Chapter 12

I Thought it Would be You - Chapter 12

_A Notion_

"Did you find Gazzy?"

I looked up to see Fang leaning against the doorframe of my room. I set down the book I was reading—my mind was too occupied to pay attention anyway.

"Yeah, I talked to him for a little while, cleared some things up." He stepped into my room, shutting the door softly behind him. He took a seat on the other end of the bed.

"Did you find out what was wrong?" Though it probably shouldn't, it seemed odd to me to be having a conversation like this with Fang. It was eerily familiar to one we'd had seven years ago, when we were still on the run.

"It wasn't anything major," I shrugged, trying to seem casual. I knew full well I was lying, but I didn't want to betray Gazzy's trust now that I had it again. "He was just having trouble adjusting to change."

He analyzed my face, most likely trying to the lie. I did the best I could to keep a straight face. I doubted The Gasman would want me telling secrets to the person who was a part of them.

I shifted nervously, trying to avoid his penetrating stare by looking elsewhere. I settled for the comforting ivory of my bedspread.

Fang sighed. I looked up curiously. He gave me an irritated look, but his eyes were light. "You suck, you know that?"

I grinned. "Yup, but you still love me."

He shook his head and stood up, a smirk playing on his lips, and made towards the door.

"You keep telling yourself that, Max."

-:-:-:-

"Come _on_, Max! Hurry up!"

I quickly threw on an oversized sweatshirt and hurried out the door. "I'm coming, Nudge! It's only our _living room_ for god sakes. It's not like I could be late."

I entered into the elaborately decorated room. Instead of going out, Nudge wanted a 'family' celebration as her engagement party. Just us—as in the Flock.

I let out an audible gasp as I surveyed the room. Every inch was covered in either white, silver, or black decorations. Streamers hung from the ceiling, linked together to make a chain-like pattern. Balloons were blown up, and there were at least twenty in the room. Confetti was sprinkled all over the couches and floor, glittering in the light that tall candles provided from around the room. On the corner table was a tall cake ornately designed that said _CONGRADULATIONS NUDGE AND IGGY! _in chocolate frosting.

I knew who did all of this, I just couldn't believe she did it in such a short time.

"Angel…" I looked at her incredulously. "It's only been _two _hours! How…?"

"Never underestimate the power of love!" she chirped with a wide grin. I could tell the she was proud of her work. Heck, I would be too.

The rest of the Flock was sprawled around the room. Naturally, Iggy and Nudge were curled in each other's embrace on the couch. Angel was up and about, pouring drinks and adjusting decorations. Fang was flipping through TV channels searching for something to watch. When he felt me look at him, his gaze turned to mine. I flushed, embarrassed to get caught, and looked away.

Gazzy was sitting alone, watching Iggy. His expression was hard to decipher, so I couldn't tell if he had talked to Iggy yet.

_He doesn't want to do it today. _Angel said in my head. Her back was to me, and she was now arranging glasses of sparkling cider on a tray.

_He doesn't want to do it today, _she repeated. _He thinks it's their day, and he didn't want to ruin it._

_Angel, honey, there is something called _privacy_, and you're its void. _She started serving as if I hadn't said anything, but there was a slight quirk to her lips that made me think otherwise.

I picked up the plastic champagne glass from the tray Angel handed to me, and rolled my eyes at her.

Once everyone had a glass, Angel loudly cleared her throat, silencing the room. She raised her glass in the air and looked at us expectantly to do the same. We did, and she smiled, satisfied.

"I'd like to propose a toast to the happy couple. Your relationship has progressed into a wonderful stage. Though, you've had your ups and downs, you've managed to pull through with love to guide you. May your married lives be filled with happiness and comfort. Congratulations!" She raised her glass one more time before taking a drink. Everyone but me followed suit. I was too busy looking at Angel's _too _angelic face. I shared an amused glance with Fang. Something tells me she'd been planning that speech for a while now.

Angel turned excitedly to Nudge, who looked like a love-sick puppy staring at Iggy with a foolish grin on her face. Oh no.

"Oh, Nudge! I can't wait to find the _perfect _dress! Your wedding will be amazing, I swear. Who do you want as your Maid of Honor? I bet I can find Max the most _gorgeous _dress—" My eyes widened as Angel gushed on about Nudge's dream wedding. "—then we can all go get manicures, and waxes—"

I downed my drink in one quick gulp, suddenly wishing that sparkling cider was code for _vodka. _

_This will be_hell_,_ I thought sourly as I watched the girls giggling in the corner.

Fang smirked wickedly at me. "Lucky bastard," I muttered under my breath. "Why do _you _get a y-chromosome?"

"Cake time!" Angel called out.

-:-:-:-

An hour later we were all spread out across the living room with ridiculously full stomachs of the _delicious _engagement cake and sparkling cider. Angel had done well.

We weren't exactly carrying a conversation—it was more of a comfortable silence. Angel was the first to break it after a few minutes.

"So, Nudge, do you want a spring wedding? Or winter? Because the weather will totally effect _everything_. The dress, the decorations, the place. Ooh! We could make it a winter wonderland theme! Like, we could all wear white and silver with fur collars!"

My eyebrows shot up as I imagined a 'winter wonderland' wedding. I was _not _going to wear a fur collar. Over my dead body. I could tell by Fang's slightly panicked expression that he was not too happy with the idea either.

"Uh… Angel?" Iggy said nervously, which was mildly entertaining considering it was _his _wedding. "There's still a lot of time before the wedding. I only proposed yesterday…" he trailed off unsurely at Angel's silence.

I was suddenly glad Iggy couldn't see. Angel's face went from incredulous to furious in seconds. Her mouth formed an adorable "o" and her eye twitched in anger. Nudge had a slightly hurt expression on her face.

"_Excuse me?_" Angel hissed. "Do you know how many _months _in advance you need to book a place? Or look for a perfect dress? Or order a cake? Or get a band and find the _perfect _song?" Her voice got steadily higher as she listed off more and more reasons.

Iggy cringed back in fear. "I'm sor—"

"Iggy," Nudge interrupted. "Just go along with it, okay? We don't have to do this soon if it makes you uncomfortable." Her voice had a sad undertone to it, and I could tell that she was put down by his refusal to get married soon.

Iggy's arms tightened around her, seeming to hear it too, and he bent down to whisper something into her ear. She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss before turning back to Angel.

"Could we tone it down a bit, Angel? It's alright for you to start, but could we just do a little until it gets closer to the date?"

Angel's eyes lit up. "You set a date?"

Nudge quickly shook her head. "No! But it won't be _too _soon, okay? You can start in a few weeks or so."

Angel pursed her lips in deliberation for a moment, before sinking back onto the couch in defeat. "Fine," she pouted. "But I get to do the dress, place, and cake arrangements ahead of time, deal?"

Nudge took a quick glance at Iggy, who nodded, and smiled at Angel. "Deal," Nudge agreed.

Angel clapped excitedly. "Yay! This will be the best wedding _ever!_"

I sighed dejectedly. I wasn't exactly looking forward to the next few months until the big day. I would no doubt be dragged along on every shopping trip and visit made. My future suddenly wasn't looking so bright.

Nudge got up, pulling Iggy along with her. "We're going to go for walk. We'll be back later." I smiled at her and gave her an acknowledging nod. They disappeared out of the front door, leaving the rest of us with nothing to do.

"I think I'm going to go up for a while, guys," The Gasman said, walking to the door. I frowned slightly. He'd been quiet throughout the past hour and I was worried.

"Are you okay?" I asked, hopefully with an even tone. He gave me a small, sad grin, but said nothing as he left for his room.

"He'll be fine, Max." Fang said. He gave me a look saying _don't worry so much_, but I couldn't help but have that small nagging feeling that something was wrong. Of course, I knew what it was, but what killed me was that I could do nothing about it. This was up to Gazzy to work out.

Angel looked between me and Fang for a moment before also heading towards the stairs. _And you need to work _this _out, Max. It's not over yet, _she told me mentally. I scowled at her. I wanted to avoid this conversation for as long as possible.

Fang looked at me pointedly, as if wanting me to say something.

"And then there were two," I joked, acting oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

"Max," he said seriously. "We should talk."

"_Again? _But the silence seemed so nice." I was being difficult, I knew it. Avoiding confrontation was a habit that would take a _long _time to get me to break.

Honestly, I didn't know what else to say. I went through all my apologies, and said I would try to be better. What else?

His lips were pressed into a thin line, a sign that he was getting very irritated.

I sighed, rubbing my suddenly aching temples. My eyelids drooped shut as I reveled in the relief it brought me. "Fine, you win. Start talking." Even though I didn't want to fight, I couldn't deny that I had an inkling of curiosity of what he was thinking.

"Where'd you go?" he asked brusquely. My eyes shot open in shock. That was the last question I expected him to be asking.

"What?"

"_Where did you go?_" he asked again. His jaw was tense and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Yesterday? After the…fight?" I asked, just to make sure. He nodded his head curtly. "I just flew. Anywhere and everywhere. It felt… really good, Fang. I'm not sure how we ever stopped."

His expression softened slightly at my sad tone. It was silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"Why did you do it?" His voice was soft. "Why did you end it with him?"

I looked away from his gaze. My stomach was suddenly queasy. _That _was something I was still sad about. I mean, I'm not a cruel person. I have feelings just like every other human, or non-human, in this world. I dated Dan for six months. That was about 183 days of my life spent with my _boyfriend. _Though I didn't love him, I still had some sort of affection for him after all that time. So I'm not _completely _over the fact that I broke up with him, or that he _attacked _me.

I'll admit, the latter gave me much more on an incentive to get over him, but it was still a little difficult. Especially now that I've realized what a mistake I've made with the past few years of my life.

I realized that Fang was still waiting for an answer. He looked at me with a pitied expression, almost as if he could hear what I was thinking. I scowled.

"I don't need, nor do I want your pity, Fang. I ended it because I realized what an ass he was, okay?" It wasn't exactly the truth, but it was a reasonable excuse, and Fang seemed to agree. He thought for a moment before opening his mouth to most likely ask another question.

I cut him off, wanting to take the attention off of me.

"What about Lauren?"

He seemed startled at the change of subject. "What about her?"

"What did you do with her? Did you take her home after I left?" I was surprised to see the tips of his ears turn a light shade of pink. My eyes widened.

"Oh no, Fang. You didn't…" He didn't say anything which pretty much confirmed it. I grinned hugely.

"You left her! You forgot your _girlfriend _at the pool!" I couldn't help but take extreme enjoyment in that fact. I laughed more freely than I had in a while. Fang blushed again and scowled deeply.

"My mind was occupied with a bit more _important _things, Max," he snapped angrily.

"You sure know how to kill a girl's ego, huh, Fang?" I grinned again, probably enjoying this much more than a 'sister' should.

He muttered something unintelligible under his breath. I cupped my hand to my ear in exaggeration.

"What was that? Sorry, I couldn't hear you. I was too busy imagining Miss Perky's face." As much as he tried to hide it, I could see his lips twitch at the corners, suppressing a smile. I tried to encourage it to come out.

"Come on, you know you want to. Just imagine what she'll do to you. I'll have to be there, of course." He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think I'll need protection, thanks." I laughed evilly.

"Who said anything about protection? I want to see her claw you out when you tell her that you _forgot _about her."

His eyes widened slightly, and he slouched down.

"She won't be that angry… will she?" Poor, naïve Fang.

"She's a woman," I told him bluntly. "You can't just forget about her and then say _sorry. _You made a major blow to her self-esteem. She won't be angry, she'll be _furious._"

A loud banging noise on the front door drew our attention.

"Nicholas Anthony Ride! Open this goddamn door right _now _or I swear, I will make you a _woman!_" Fang paled. I burst out laughing at his scared face.

"Speak of the devil," I choked out in-between laughs. He gave me a panicked look.

"_Help me!_" he hissed, ducking behind the couch. "_Please._"

He was desperate. "Fine, but you owe me," I said. He nodded furiously before pointing the door and running towards the kitchen.

_Coward, _I thought amusedly.This was turning out to be a rather entertaining day.

I walked quickly to the door that was still taking a beating and pulled in open. I took a good look at what was behind it and had to restrain from laughing again.

Lauren stood there, looking like a mess. Her hair was sticking out at every angle and had frizzed due to the humid weather. She was wearing a t-shirt and short-shorts. Both were skin tight, of course. Her face had a light sheen of sweat and she was breathing hard, as if she ran here even though her car was hazardly parked on our drive-way.

I put on a poker face and looked her straight in the eye. "Can I help you?" I'm sure my eyes were lit with amusement at this odd situation.

"_You!_" she hissed, jabbing a finger at my chest. I took a step back in surprise. "This is all _your _fault!"

My delight melted away to shock and irritation. "Excuse me?" I knew that without a doubt Fang was watching from somewhere inside the house, so I had to stay somewhat civil.

Her eyes were crazed. "This is all because of _you, _you… _bitch!_" My fists clenched.

_Be civil for Fang. Be civil for Fang, _I kept reminding myself to keep from punching her.

"_Excuse me?_" I repeated, my tone much harder now. She didn't seem to get the hint.

"How could you do that to poor Dan? Can't a _boyfriend _kiss his girlfriend? Is that such a crime? What the _hell _would you kick him for? You're just an ungrateful little bitch, aren't you? Then you have to go take Nicky away from me! Who do you think you are?" She poked me in the chest hard again.

My jaw locked and I gripped the doorknob just so I wouldn't do anything I might—or might not—regret later.

"Was there something you wanted Lauren? Or did the speech you most likely have been planning since last night end when you realized you were incapable of actually forming a valid point?" Her eyes narrowed and her mouth opened, but nothing came out.

"Exhibit A," I muttered bitterly. I glared at her, and mentally basked in the satisfaction it brought me when she cringed back in fear. "Do you want to throw any more insults at me? Or maybe call me a 'bitch' one more time? Or maybe this time, you'll use something a little more original. We can take turns. Here, I'll start. You are an ignorant, repulsive, self-degrading, materialistic _imbecile _that has no morals whatsoever and, at the rate you're going, will most likely end up giving birth in the back of a pickup truck thirty miles away from any decent civilization." I gave her a big, completely fake grin. "Your turn."

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes bugged out, making her look _very _unattractive. "You…you…you _bitch!_" I rolled my eyes at her idiocy.

"Sorry, I think you've already used that one."

She let out a loud shriek causing me to cover me ears in an attempt to keep them from bursting. Her fists were balled up and she stomped her foot making her succeed in looking like a four year old having a tantrum.

"Where's Nick?" She screeched at me.

"Out." I cut the conversation short, wanting her to leave. "Don't bother asking when he'll be back—I don't know. Just call later, okay? Bye now." I quickly shut the door in her face before she had a chance to reply and possibly make me lose even more IQ points.

Fang's sympathetic face came from the stairs. Apparently, he used the hall window.

I scowled at him. "_Why?"_ The one word seemed sufficient enough.

He shrugged. "She was good to look at." My nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Pig."

He smirked, and I glared back. "You owe me," I reminded him. He put his hands up in surrender at my furious expression and nodded.

I looked longingly at the couch I had been so comfortable in only minutes before. My good mood had vanished with the arrival of the she-devil, so I doubted my place would've been as comforting as it had been.

I turned back to Fang, wanting to ask what I had been pondering earlier. "So what are you going to do with her?"

He smiled, looking relieved. "I'm going to end it when she calls." He cringed slightly at a thought. "I'm not going to do that in person."

For some reason, it made me happy. Soon, both Fang and I would be single, and, hopefully, things would be back to normal. I looked back up at his smile and my heart seemed to pound faster. My head felt lighter, and I was unreasonably happy for such a small piece of news.

_What does this mean? _I couldn't possible _like _Fang like that, right? His eyes sparkled down at me and I felt myself getting lost in his dark orbs.

I turned away from his gaze, suddenly feeling uneasy. It would be best if I didn't linger on this. _Distractions,_ I thought. _I'll need _lots _of distractions._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Alrighty, did you guys like it? Sorry for the wait, I've been somewhat busy for the past few weeks. I've got most of the next chapter written, so I'll get it up soon._

_If you review, I'll send you an excerpt from the next chapter called _Hell_. It should get interesting… _

_Meepisms_

_:D_


	13. GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**Meepisms**

**:D**


	14. Chapter 13

**I finally remembered to put in a disclaimer! **

_ I, Meepisms, unfortunately do __not own any of the Maximum Ride characters. As much as I dream I do..._

**Sorry, about the long wait. I've been lazy****. See you at the bottom!  
**

**:D**

I Thought it Would be You – Chapter 13

_Not So Distracted _

-:-:-:-

As it turned out, those 'distractions' weren't too hard to find.

We called Mom yesterday and told her the news. She was positively ecstatic. Soon, she and Ella would be flying up for the wedding. That was one thing I was actuallylooking forward to.

Nudge had also called her friends. _All _of her friends. And Nudge is a very friendly person, so that had taken a while.

There was one thing, however, that didn't turn out so great. Well, for me anyway.

Even though Angel had promisedto take it easy, she had found plenty of loopholes in the deal. For instance, the dresses _had _to be ordered ahead of time, that way if someone say, gained 100 pounds in the three months until the wedding, the dress could be altered.

Currently we (as in Angel, Nudge, and me) were grouped together in Nudge's room to discuss the outfits for the wedding.

Now, before this, I had absolutely _no _clue that a wedding could have a color code. Or that the Bride and Groom had to match. Or that the bridesmaids were required to match with the groomsmen. And I most _definitely _did not know that the wedding dress was chosen by cut, color, height, theme, and _so _many more things.

In other words, this sucked.

"Honestly, Nudge. Why wouldn'tyou want it to be white? It's _tradition._ It's the color of innocence," Angel said almost pleadingly to Nudge. "Any other color will completely throw off the color scheme!"

"But that will make me completely disappear! With my skin color, and if it's sunny, I'll look like a giant white beacon! Off-white, however, is _perfect_. Look!" Nudge held up two strips of 'off-white' and 'white' fabric to her arm. "The white completely clashes!"

Angel pursed her lips in thought, staring at the fabrics. "Maybe… but then we'd have to change Iggy's suit! Much less the whole scheme."

I stared in amazement at the two quarreling girls. To me, the two colors looked _exactly _the same. I looked at the clock for the thousandth time that day, and sadly saw that it was only three minutes from the last time I checked.

"Does it really matter?" My pathetic attempt at reconciliation was met with two withering glares.

"_Yes!_" they snapped at the same time. I shrunk back.

"Okay…" I was sure that they didn't hear me, for they immediately started squabbling again.

I sighed, and looked out the window at the pouring rain outside. It was actually refreshing from the constant sun we've had for the past few weeks.

I let my mind stray to random things before a loud squeal startled me from my haze. I turned to see Nudge practically bouncing and Angel grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"That's _perfect!" _Nudge shrieked. Angel was holding up a rough sketch of Nudge's dress.

From what I could see, it was very basic sketch of a white, poufydress with a somewhat modest v-neck. I furrowed my brow at its simplicity.

"Are you going to have it made? I thought you were getting it from the bridal store."

Nudge looked at me oddly. "Didn't you hear a thing we just said, Max? This is just the _idea _of the dress. Mine will be _much_ more detailed. There are a ton of dresses with this same outline_._"

Oh. Well that explained things. Angel waved me off and grabbed Nudge by the arm, spinning her around.

"Since the front has a v-neck, the back should be parallel, so it'll swoop down like this"—she made a 'v' motion with her hands on Nudge's back—"so it looks more elegant."

They were missing something _very _obvious. There was a slight problem taking into consideration of our exposure_. _

"What about your wings?" I piped up.

Both girls frowned. Nudge poked at her back, where her wings were folded tightly under her t-shirt.

"Damn things," she muttered. "What are you good for anyway?"

I frowned disapprovingly. I would need to talk to them soon. _Very _soon.

-:-:-:-

Thankfully, after another hour of torture, I was free. Of course, being the amazing person I am, I had to do one more thing for the good of the Flock.

I knocked gently on the door before turning the knob and stepping in. Gazzy frowned at me from his bed.

"What's the point of knocking if you're not going to wait for an answer?"

I smiled a bit. "It's to warn you I'm coming in before I actually do." I sat on the window ledge, facing him. "Think of it as me being considerate."

He scoffed and leaned back on the headboard, closing his book and setting it aside. "Did you need something?"

I crossed my arms, analyzing him. His blonde hair was only more disheveled after he ran his fingers through it for the millionth time today. It was something he learned from Fang when he was nervous. His casual t-shirt and jeans were rumpled from lying down in.

The thing I was most worried about was his eyes. They were a clouded, dull blue. Very much unlike they were years ago.

My face immediately softened with worry and I crossed the room and sat next to him, lightly stroking his hair. His eyes halfway closed and he leaned into my touch.

I knew exactly what was wrong.

"Oh, Gazzy…" I murmured. "When will you talk to them?"

"I… not yet. Iggy's _happy _now. I can't take that from him."

"What about Fang? Nothing's stopping you there." I didn't think he'd be so strung up talking to _Fang. _The two boys weren't the closest in the Flock, but they had a bond nonetheless.

The Gasman pulled away.

"It's too… _awkward. _What am I supposed to say? _I'm jealous that you stole my best friend? _He'd laugh at me and tell me to man up."

My brow shot up incredulously. "Are you kidding? Fang would _not _do that. He's not _that _insensitive. I'll admit, he's a pompous jerk sometimes, but that comes with the territory of being a guy."

He cracked a smile, and I beamed back, glad to have cheered him up. I gave him a warm hug before getting up. I wasn't going to push my luck by getting all mushy and heartfelt. Those were two things teenage guys stay clear from.

"Talk to him soon, okay?" I grinned at him one last time before exiting the room and closing the door swiftly behind me.

Now, on to my next objective.

I walked down the long, narrow hallway only taking a brief moment to look at it. The floor was a beautiful, polished, mahogany hardwood that gleamed with the sun's rays shining from the various windows.

_We _are _pretty well off_, I thought for the second time that week.

Along the hallway, under each window, was a short, meticulously carved wooden table with a pot of faux flowers on top. It was actually nice. It gave a sort of elegant feel to the area.

Finally, I came to the last door in the hall. This time, I wasn't about to barge in. I rapped on the frame and waited patiently for the door to open.

There, in all his glory, stood Fang. I smiled up at him.

"Can we talk?"

Surprise flickered in his eyes and he looked at me questioningly. "_You_, the queen of evasion, want to talk?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes."

He opened the door open and gestured for me to enter. "How chivalrous of you," I muttered, stepping in. He closed the door behind me.

As always, I admired the room before me. After an intense and highly demanding rock, paper, scissors fight between the three oldest, Fang had won bragging rights for a year and a much more satisfying prize of the Master Bedroom. The house had already been decorated to our personal tastes thanks to Mom, so we were all exceptionally happy with our rooms. Fang especially.

His walls were a dark shade of beige and maroon that had a wonderfully comfortable effect on the room. To give him his preferred taste of color, all of the furniture was black wood. His red and black bedding matched the room perfectly.

Needless to say, I was jealous.

I plopped down on the same chair I had slept in two days ago and looked up at Fang who was still in the doorway, staring at me.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." I flinched the moment the words were out of my mouth. _Damn it, Max. You're supposed to be sucking up here. _

"I—uh… sorry." My lame apology was met with a brief nod of his head, but his gaze held nonetheless.

I bit my lip to keep form saying something condescending or sarcastic and instead gestured to the bed in front of me.

"Sit." Surprisingly, he agreed and took a seat across from me. _Again with the staring…_ I fidgeted a bit, uncomfortable with his withstanding gaze on me.

"Is this about what happened at the pool?" He asked suddenly. I looked up, startled.

"What? No—"

"Or about Lauren? Because I thought we settled that. She called yesterday, and I ended it. So you don't hav—" I cut him off with a laugh.

"God, _no_. Fang… this has absolutely nothingto do with that. Does every time we talk have to be about her? Or you, for that matter?" I teased him.

His gaze didn't falter. "What else could it be? It's not like you've talked to me about anything else lately."

My cheerful mood immediately vanished, replaced with guilt and anger at myself for being so stupid. I looked down at my clasped hands and didn't say anything.

"Max…" Fang's apologetic voice came from above. "Look, Max, that was out of line. I'm—"

"Don't." I cut him off with a fake smile that I'm sure he saw right through. "_I'm _sorry. I know I was an idiot. But I didn't come here to talk to you about that." I sat up a little straighter, trying to build up the confidence that I came in with but had lost with Fang's comment.

"I need your help." There. A plain, blunt, clear statement.

His eyes widened fractionally—, a sure sign that he was stunned. "What?" he asked dumbly.

I sighed, pulling my legs up and resting my chin on my knees. This was getting nowhere. "You heard me. _I need your help_. Should you choose to give it, of course."

"Depends. What do you need?" He leaned closer, as if anticipating my answer. I had a sudden urge to brush away the dark strands of hair that fell into his eyes when he moved his head. I clenched my fists. _I'm probably still tired from this morning, that's all._

"Max?" Fang's tone suggested that he'd been trying to get my attention for a while now.

I realized that I had been staring silently at him for a few minutes now. _Oops. _

"Sorry, I blanked for a bit. Um… as I was saying…" I trailed off, thinking.

"You need my help." He had the oddest expression. Amusement, impatience, and curiosity all mixed into one.

I blinked a few times and shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Oh yeah. Well, _I _don't need your help, exactly. It's more of the Gasman who does," I said.

He sat up straighter, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I don't understand." Well that's a first. "Why would he need _my _help?"

I fingered a lock of my hair, suddenly wondering if this wasn't such a great idea after all.

"I'm not supposed to tell you," I finally said. I looked down, not wanting to see the irritated look most likely on his face. I heard the bed squeak and a pair of sock-clad feet came into my view, only a few inches from me.

I felt his hand on my chin and he firmly pulled my face up to meet his. I wasn't expecting his reaction.

His eyes were alit with laughter, if not with some confusion etched in the surface. A light smirk played across his face, brightening the room.

"Must we go through this again?"

I cocked my head to the side. "Go through what?" I asked. His lips twitched, as if suppressing a smile.

"Word games. You know I always win, so why not just skip to the end now?" _What a cocky, egocentric… _I scowled.

"I'm not playing, jerk. I _can't _tell you. I _promised_," I said. "Don't you think I would tell you if I could? Wait, don't answer that. You'll probably just tell the truth. And in this circumstance, that's not the best thing, is it?" I was rambling, I knew that.

_Well what was I supposed to say? Gazzy is depressed because you _stole _his best friend? That sounds stupid. Wait… _oh. I think I got what the Gasman meant.

"Talk to him," I said abruptly. Confusion once again showed on his face and he frowned.

"Are you okay?"

Alright, I wasn't expecting _that_.

"Yes?" I said timidly. He put his hand on my forehead.

"You sure? Because you're acting weird. You're a little clammy, but not too hot or anything." I wasn't sure if I heard everything he said because I was trying to breathe properly with him so close.

I shook my head quickly, and leaned out of his touch. Something flickered on his face, but was gone in a second. Was that… _disappointment? _I let it pass and focused back on the conversation at hand.

"I'm fine," I said curtly. I got up and began walking backwards to the door, hoping to make a quick exit. "Talk to Gazzy, soon. Please."

He gave me one last skeptical look before nodding, and then I was gone, racing towards my room.

I burst through the door, slamming it behind me, and collapsed on my bed. _What was the matter with me? _I sighed. Distractions weren't too effective if they included the person I needed to be distracted from.

-:-:-:-:-

"Someone get the door!" I cried for the tenth time. The doorbell rang yet again, and I was getting frustrated.

I groaned and reluctantly got up from the warm haven that was my bed. I trudged down the stairs and violently yanked open the door.

"_What?" _I snapped, still angry that this person woke me up from my long, much needed nap.

"Hello, Max."

I froze. I took in the black polished shoes, the custom tailored suit, and the leather briefcase. _Well, today's just _full _of surprises._ I stared at him unblinking.

"What are _you _doing here?" It wasn't as if I hated him; I was just surprised that he'd show up on our doorstep.

Jeb gave me a wry smile. "I believe I was asked for help. I'm here to give it."

"I'm sorry? _Help? _I don't recall anyone calling you," I said adamantly.

His expression did not waver. "Angel called me. Apparently, your wings are a major problem regarding the dresses. I believe she said that I was the wedding's _only hope._" His voice was nothing short of amused.

"Only hope? I wasn't aware that we were in dire need of a scientist," I replied cheekily. He rolled his eyes.

"May I come in, please? I'll explain inside. I'd rather not trudge in three inches of water for more than necessary, thank you."

I looked around him at the front yard. He was right. The constant pour of the last two days had flooded sewage drains and left a short puddle of water all around.

_I _thought it was gorgeous. Not the best flying conditions, but it still made for a pretty spring. Green, green, green everywhere. Beautiful.

I stepped aside and let Jeb in. I _was _curious as to why Angel had called him.

"Jeb!" Well speak of the devil. "You're here!" Angel came running down the stairs to embrace Jeb in a warm hug. A _much _too warm one.

I looked back and forth from Jeb to Angel curiously.

"Alright," I conceded. "What's going on?"

Angel's brilliant smile made my heart throb.

"Jeb's going to make us virtually wing-free. We can pick whatever dresses we want!"

* * *

**Pictures on my profile, guys! For all the picture-needed chapters so far.**

**This is short-ish, I know. It's only about 8 pages on Word. Hopefully, the next one will be longer.**

**I know I had a preview in the last Author's Note, but I decided I wanted to do a Fang's POV between this chapter's events. And it would be weird if I finished this section and re-did only part of it. **

**Fang's POV will consist of his little run-in with Max, Gazzy's talk, and a section of the Max-wing-hiding-thing.**

**Meepisms**

**:D**

_Remember: Reviews help me update faster!_


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry guys, for not updating in forever. I got this much done and then writers block hit me. I still have it, actually, that's why this is so short. I'll explain at the bottom.**

**Give up a round of applause to my new beta _yami1234 _guys! _JFW1415 _seems to be AWOL, so _yami1234_ has ever so thankfully stepped up to be my new editor. Go visit her page and say thanks! Without her, I doubt I would have gotten this up so soon...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, as I am forced constantly to painfully admit.  
**

I Thought it Would be You – Chapter 14

Gut.

_Previously in relation to this chapter: _He smiled, looking relieved. "I'm going to end it when she calls." He cringed slightly at a thought. "I'm not going to do that in person."

* * *

_Fang's POV_

"Okay," I breathed. "You can do this. Fang." The pep talk wasn't exactly working. I stared at the phone in my hands, not even moving to dial the number.

I sighed, frustrated. _Why did I get myself into this mess anyway? Just press the numbers. 5…1…4… _I immediately snapped my cell phone shut, and then swore under my breath. How hard was it to apologize to someone?

"You're weak, Fang," I muttered under my breath.

Why did I agree to date Lauren again? I couldn't seem to remember. I _did_, however recall the outfit she was wearing on our first date. _Or what she was not wearing._

_Sexist pig, _I could practically hear Max snarling.

The bigger question was why she was so ridiculously sensitive. And why I seemed to have a huge guilt complex. She was practically sobbing on the phone, and now I had the guilt to match her despair.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. _Probably just Iggy, _I thought wryly, dropping my phone on the table by my bed.

_Speak of the devil… _and there was Max in all her glory, smiling up at me.

"Can we talk?" I did a double-take.

"_You, _the queen of evasion, want to talk?"

She rolled her eyes at me, obviously exasperated. "Yes."

I opened the door wider and stepped aside to let her in. She muttered something under her breath, which I chose to ignore, and shut the door behind her.

I leaned against the door frame, watching her. She took careful steps into my room, almost like she'd be running back out any second. I wouldn't put it past her. But when I looked at her face, I was surprised to see what was there. It was almost… _awe. _I guess I couldn't blame her; I did have the best room in the house.

Max plopped down in the same chair I'd seen her in two days ago, and looked back up at me with irritation.

_What was she thinking? _I thought irritably. You'd be confused too if your supposed "best friend" went into a depression for seven years then suddenly jumped out of it.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," she finally snapped. _Typical reaction_, I thought. Sarcasm was Max's strongest defense, besides her muscles, of course. She flinched, and unexpectedly looked apologetic.

"I—uh… sorry." She seemed sincere, so I passed it off with a nod. My curiosity grew when she gestured for me to sit on the bed.

"Sit," she said, rather bluntly. I complied, taking a seat across from her. I caught a glimpse of something silver out of the corner of my eye and a light went off in my head.

Lauren. There was really no other reason why she'd be coming to see me.

"Is this about what happened at the pool?" I asked. Her head shot up with shock splayed across her features. _I guess I was right. _

"What? No—"

"Or about Lauren? Because I thought we has settled that. She called yesterday, and I ended it." _No need to tell her that I still have to apologize._ "So you don't have—" She laughed suddenly, cutting me off.

"God, _no. _Fang… this has absolutely nothing to do with that. Does every time we talk have to be about her? Or you, for that matter?" Her voice has a teasing quality, but I didn't see the humor. I stared straight back at her.

"What else could it be? It's not like you've talked to me about anything else lately," my voice wasn't harsh, but my words struck its target. Her smile fell and she dropped her eyes down to her entwined hands.

And then it came, almost as if it were a trap waiting for the right moment to be set off. Her expression was that trigger and it sprung, the unfathomableguilt complex_. _Remorse immediately filled me. I felt a gnawing sense of self-hatred for being the reason of her sadness.

"Max…" I started, praying that she heard the sincerity. "Look, Max, that was out of line. I'm—"

"Don't." She gave me a fake smile. "_I'm _sorry. I know I was an idiot. But I didn't come here to talk to you about that. I need your help."

My eyes went wide, and I was pretty sure I heard wrong. "What?" I asked dumbly.

She sighed exasperatingly and pulled her legs up to rest her head on her knees. "You heard me. _I need your help. _Should you choose to give it, of course."

I quickly composed myself and sat up straighter. "Depends. What do you need?" I leaned closer, hoping that she couldn't sense my eagerness to her answer. It's been a long time since Max has come to me like this. A few moments passed, and she still hadn't said anything.

"Max?" I asked, praying that she hadn't changed her mind. She sat staring, unresponsive.

"_Max?" _I said, a bit louder this time. Her eyes quickly flickered up to mine, and her mouth formed a silent 'o'. _Cute… _I thought momentarily.

"Sorry, I blanked out for a second there... Um… as I was saying…" she trailed off, forgetting what she was going to say.

"You need my help," I reminded her, now a little amused, yet concerned.

She blinked and then shook her head, realization crossing her face. "Oh yea. Well, _I _don't need your help, exactly. It's more of the Gasman who does."

_The Gasman? _ Why would he need help? Especially from me. The two of us haven't had a decent conversation for quite a while now. "I don't understand," I admitted grudgingly. "Why would he need _my _help?

"I'm not supposed to tell you," she said after a few moments. _Excuse me? _I raised an eyebrow but she didn't see me because her gaze was locked on my bed spread.

Her eyes were worried and her fingers nervously traced the patterns on my comforter. _Was it wrong that I really liked this side of Max? _I smiled a little before standing to move in front of her.

I cupped her chin in my hand in gently pulled her face up so her eyes were level with mine.

"Must we go through this again?" I asked teasingly.

She cocked her head to the side, looking absolutely adorable. "Go through what?" she asked, confused. I suppressed a smile.

"Word games. You know I always win, so why not just skip to the end now?" She scowled.

"I'm not playing, jerk. I _can't _tell you. I _promised_." Her tone was full of spite, and I sensed it wasn't all directed at me. "Don't you think I would tell you if I could? Wait, don't answer that. You'll probably just tell the truth. And in this circumstance, that's not the best thing, is it?"

I frowned as she rambled. Her self-loathing seemed to be on a new level. Did she really think I thought that lowly about her?

"Talk to him," she said suddenly. _What's with the mood swings? _I thought sourly. _Wait… _oh.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes?" She said nervously. I didn't believe her. I felt her forehead for warmth, suspecting a fever to be a cause of the madness. I frowned at the cool temperature.

"You sure? Because you're acting weird. You're a little clammy, but not too hot or anything." She has a strange blank look in her eye, and I was starting to get a bit worried. Quickly, though, she leaned away from my hand and I felt a twinge of rejection.

"I'm fine," she said curtly. She got up swiftly and edged backwards to the door. "Talk to Gazzy, soon. Please."

And then she was gone, out the door and away from me.

_What on earth was that? _

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I sighed for the fourth time that minute. My fist was frozen mid air as I glared at the offending mahogany in front of me. It was about an hour since Max came into my room and here I was, following her advice. Easy, right?

Then why the _hell _was it so hard?

I dropped my fist, and turned, prepared to go back to my room and contemplate how exactly to approach a troubled teenage boy when the door swung open.

The Gasman came barreling from the doorway, his hair disheveled and his clothes wrinkled. He flew past me through the hallway and down the stairs. I stared after him, a little relieved. _At least I don't have to knock. _

_

* * *

_**Short. I know. And I'm terribly sorry. But PLEASE if you have any ideas at all, throw them at me. Please. The good thing is school is FINALLY over tomorrow, and then I'm going to my Uncle's wedding! Downside: It's in a foreign country, so I won't have access to the internet as much as I have here. But I will bring my notebook with me, so I'll be writing alot. **

**IF and only IF I get out of my damn (excuse my French) writer's block! Help me out people!**

**Once again I'm very sorry, and here's a few clips from the next chapters (that I could think of anyway) to get you by. **

_"M—Max?" I stuttered, ignoring the fact that I just walked in on her topless. "Where did your wings go?"_

_"What the_ hell _did you do to me, Jeb?" _

_"I am _not _going to wear that, Nudge! I'm not the one getting married!" _

_"Truthfully, I've always thought it would be you." _

**Meepisms**

**:D  
**


	16. HIATUS Read if you want

_Expanded at the bottom of my profile: _

I'm going to put this on Hiatus. I've got too much of a load right now, so this is just another thing to slow me down. I'm really sorry to those who actually liked this story and I thank you for being such awesome reviewers.

_Meepisms_


	17. Check it Out!

Hey guys, while you wait for my next chapter, go check out the story I'm betaing--_Unbreakable Wall _by OutsideJokes. Show her some support!

Meepisms

:D


End file.
